


Best (boy)friends

by Wild_BerrY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY
Summary: Кихён — табу, и Хосок никогда не смотрел на него так. То есть, Кихён, конечно, во всех смыслах привлекательный, но... Хёнвон прав — они были друг у друга сто лет.





	Best (boy)friends

— Так вы, парни, вместе?

— Что?!

— Нет!

Они вскрикивают в один голос, возмущенно глядя на улыбающегося Минхёка, — что это взбрело ему в голову?! — а потом переглядываются между собой. Кихён краснеет аки маков цвет, и быстро отводит глаза, ожидая очередной подъебки от Хосока, но тот, на удивление, молчит. Хёнвон откровенно ржет и хлопает Минхёка по плечу.

— Клянусь, это самое смешное, что я от тебя слышал за последнюю неделю. Хёкки, детка, они поубивают друг друга, если проведут вместе больше суток.

— Но… — Минхёк прищуривает глаза, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Ладно. 

— Они как супружеская пара, которая прожила вместе лет сто, и осточертели друг другу до смерти.

— Пфф! — громко фыркает Кихён, выражая тем самым крайнюю степень отрицания. — Вот еще!

— Да за него дадут больше, чем он весит, — усмехается Хосок.

— На что это ты намекаешь? Йа! — в негодовании поворачивается к нему Кихён и подпрыгивает на стуле, потому что Хосок тычет его пальцами под ребра.

— Вот на это, — невозмутимо отвечает тот.

— Твой бицепс весит больше, чем твой мозг!

— Идеально, как видишь, — саркастично замечает Хёнвон и укладывает голову на плечо Минхёка. — Я так устал.

Кихён все еще гневно стреляет глазами в сторону Хосока, который лишь ухмыляется, зная, как бесит его любой намек на рост или вес. Он нарочито медленно потягивается, показывая во всей красе свои рельефные руки, и ставит локти на стол, как бы невзначай касаясь плеча Кихёна.

— Позер, — шипит тот себе под нос.

— Ты такой сладкий, когда дуешься, — говорит Хосок ему на ухо, и тут же отклоняется, — ладонь Кихёна пролетает мимо. — И дерешься как девчонка.

Минхёк смеется, наблюдая за этой драматичной сценой, и голова Хёнвона, почти успевшего задремать, скатывается по его плечу.

— У тебя классные друзья, — говорит он и в последний момент успевает подставить руку, оберегая лоб Хёнвона от соприкосновения со столом. — В следующий раз позову Чжухона.

♥♥♥

— Слушай, — говорит Минхёк, когда они вечером бредут по сверкающему вечерними огнями городу, — Я ведь серьезно насчет них.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Хёнвон. — Это безнадежно.

— Им стоит переспать.

— Уверяю, что ни один из них никогда даже не думал об этом.

— Возможно, — уклончиво говорит Минхёк. — Они пытаются не воспринимать друг друга как объект чего-то большего, подменяют любовь дружбой, хотя их чувства очевидны. Мне, по крайней мере. 

— Ужасно, когда твой парень психолог, — качает головой Хёнвон. — Мерещится всякое.

— У кого-нибудь из них были хоть сколько серьезные отношения?

— Ну... Кихён слишком поглощен учебой, всякой общественной деятельностью и самодеятельностью, чтобы у него было на это время. Кажется, на первом курсе за ним бегала какая-то девчонка, иногда он ходит с кем-то на свидания, но нет. А Вонхо... — Хёнвон запинается на секунду. — В основном, случайные связи. Не знаю, можно ли назвать это серьезными отношениями, но мы встречались два месяца.

— Два месяца? — не обращая внимания на внезапное признание, переспрашивает Минхёк. — И это все? Дай угадаю, вы расстались, когда он познакомил тебя с Кихёном. 

— Не совсем. Он познакомил меня с Кихёном примерно через месяц, и мы довольно быстро стали близки. 

— Настолько, что тебе казалось, что вы встречаетесь втроем.

— Эм... — нехотя признается Хёнвон. — Временами. 

Минхёк пожимает плечами, говоря этим, мол, я так и знал. 

— Они знакомы со школы, неужели ты думаешь, что за это время никто бы из них не понял?

— Может и понял. Может, кто-то всегда знал. В любом случае нелегко принять то, что влюблен в лучшего друга.

— И? Нас тоже можно назвать лучшими друзьями.

— Да, мы ходим вместе на пары, едим вместе, смотрим фильмы, играем, катаемся на велосипедах, ну, за исключением того, что засыпаем и просыпаемся тоже вместе. 

— Они могут спать вместе — говорит Хёнвон. — Не в том смысле, конечно. Это нормально для друзей, особенно когда вы вместе больше десяти лет. Просто никто из них еще не встретил...

— Они уже встретили _друг друга_ , — перебивает его Минхёк. — Может, ты не видишь этого, потому что привык к ним? Для тебя они всегда были такими. Но, клянусь, они вместе как электростанция.

— Хорошо, допустим, хотя я в это не верю. И что? Ничего не изменится, даже если кто-нибудь из них внезапно прозреет. Никто не признается, именно потому, что они — друзья.

— Значит, надо подтолкнуть их. Обоих. Они отличные ребята, Хёнвон, и заслуживают счастья. 

— Боже, и откуда в тебе столько рвения сделать всех вокруг счастливыми? 

— Ну, я ведь уже счастлив, — Минхёк поворачивается к нему и быстро целует в уголок губ. — Почему бы не помочь другим?

Хёнвон смеется и обнимает его за плечи. Хорошо, он согласен с тем, что его друзья заслуживают быть счастливыми, но это же Вонхо и Кихён. Их отношения — вечный пиздец, приправленный острым сарказмом и пикантными подъебками. Не смотря на то, что они понимают друг друга с полувзгляда и, кажется, общаются телепатически, но не могут выдержать общество друг друга больше суток. И начинают скучать, когда не видятся даже неделю. Так бывало, когда кто-то уезжал на каникулы или с семьей на отдых. 

— А если ты все-таки ошибаешься?

— Я готов поспорить с тобой, правда, не очень этично спорить на чужие чувства.

♥♥♥

Во всем виноват чертов Минхёк. 

Хосок не может сосредоточиться на подготовке к завтрашнему собеседованию, потому что смущенное покрасневшее лицо Кихёна до сих пор стоит у него перед глазами.

_Так вы, парни, вместе?_

Он тоже считает это предположение нелепым, особенно, если учесть, что Кихён никогда — _никогда!_ — не давал понять, что он по мальчикам. Хосок знает, что ему нравятся миленькие невысокие девушки с красивыми глазами и носиком-пуговкой — классический вариант мечты любого корейца. Если бы Кихён западал на рельефные мышцы и мужские задницы, Хосок бы знал, ведь так? Они же, в конце концов, _лучшие друзья_. 

Когда сам Хосок нашел в себе смелость признаться ему, что вышеупомянутые задницы привлекают его больше, чем третий размер груди, Кихён смотрел на него несколько минут в полном молчании, а потом просто ударил кулаком в плечо и улыбнулся.

— Это хорошо, Вонхо. В смысле, хорошо, что ты сказал мне. В этом даже есть плюс: мы никогда не поссоримся из-за девушки. 

Хосок облегченно вздохнул, — Боже, ему действительно было важно знать, что у Кихёна нет с этим проблем. 

— Для меня не имеет значения, кого ты любишь, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

Они больше никогда не возвращались к этой теме.

Кихён — табу, и Хосок никогда не смотрел на него _так_. То есть, Кихён, конечно, был во всех смыслах привлекательным, но... Хёнвон прав — они _были друг у друга_ сто лет. Бог знает, сколько слез впитали в себя кихёновы рубашки, и сколько бинтов и пластырей потратил на него Кихён за эти годы, потому что Хосок постоянно травмировался: то на тренировках, то в драке, заступаясь за того же Кихёна, то просто на ровном месте. Они могли ссориться и мириться по нескольку раз на дню. 

Он задумчиво поднимает взгляд на фотографии, висящие над столом. Большинство из них с Кихёном, если не считать собственную семью. Воспоминания, переживания, радость — вот что он чувствует, глядя на них. Хосок не помнит себя без Кихёна вообще. Он не представляет себя без него, не хочет представлять. Но до этого момента Хосок никогда не придавал своим чувствам какую-то осознанную форму — это просто было внутри него всегда.

Кихён красивый, и Хосок лично знает не одну жертву его обаяния, некоторым особо удачливым даже удалось познакомиться с хосоковыми кулаками. Кихён веселый, умный, заботливый. Слегка капризный и вредный, любит преувеличивать и часто приукрашивает свои истории несуществующими подробностями. Он ранимый, хотя старается этого не показывать. Кихён нуждается в том, чтобы его любили. Он великодушен и готов помочь практически любому. Хосоку иногда хочется прибить его за отвратительное чувство юмора (на самом деле почти всегда), Кихён часто бывает занудой, особенно когда дело касается порядка (о, Кихён действительно ненавидит квартиру Хосока!) или учебы (если бы не Кихён, то Хосок вряд ли бы набрал баллы для поступления даже в колледж). Хосок обожает наблюдать за Кихёном у плиты и есть его стряпню, даже если это получается не слишком съедобным на вид. Он ужасен, когда у него плохое настроение. Кихён — это какая-то гремучая смесь, которую лучше не кантовать во избежание ядерного взрыва. Он из того типа людей, которые кажутся вам здравомыслящими и предсказуемыми, пока реальность не бьет наотмашь какой-нибудь неебической хуйней в их исполнении. 

Хосок любит Кихёна больше, чем кого бы то ни было. Он готов быть для него плечом, жилеткой, супергероем, кем угодно, но ему никогда не приходило в голову затащить его в постель. Ну, почти никогда.

До этого момента.

♥♥♥

— Ты когда-нибудь встречался с парнем? — невзначай спрашивает Хосок, когда они смотрят какой-то фильм у него дома. 

Кихён замирает на секунду, а потом медленно поворачивается к нему с беспокойно-удивленным видом.

— К чему это ты?

— Просто интересно, — пожимает плечами Хосок.

— Нет, но, думаю, ты и сам это знаешь. Я бы сказал.

— Да, наверное, ты прав.

— Так с чего вдруг? — снова интересуется Кихён, прищурив глаза, словно в чем-то его подозревает. Он _на самом деле_ подозревает. Он всегда начеку, особенно в том, что касается Хосока и его специфического чувства юмора. 

— Не знаю, просто в голову пришло. Забей, — машет Хосок рукой в сторону экрана. — Давай смотреть. 

— Ладно. Но ты странный, — Кихён криво усмехается и возвращается к фильму.

♥♥♥

— Нам обязательно это делать? 

— Конечно, нет, милый, но тогда я не дам тебе, — Минхёк делает многозначительную паузу, — нормально поспать. Буду ныть и доставать тебя, пока ты не согласишься. Ты хочешь этого? — с обворожительной улыбкой оборачивается он.

— Упаси меня Господь, — тихо бормочет Хёнвон. — Это как-то связано с твоей одержимостью уложить моих друзей в одну кровать? 

— Абсолютно нет, — уже совсем серьезным тоном говорит он. — Я просто хочу наконец-то познакомить тебя со своими. И пусть ребята развлекутся: Вонхо совсем расклеился после всех этих неудачных собеседований, а Кихёну не мешает отвлечься от учебы.

— У него последний год, ты не оторвешь его от учебников даже путем шантажа и откровенных угроз. 

Хёнвона всегда поражала способность Минхёка решать за других, что будет для них лучше, хотя надо отдать ему должное, в большинстве случаев он оказывается прав. Поэтому он согласно кивает, все равно подозревая лютый пиздец, — от него всегда можно ожидать чего угодно. И даже эта сторона Минхёка нравится ему не меньше, чем все остальные.

♥♥♥

Кихёну нельзя пить. Хосок об этом забывает, просто потому что с самого начала все катится к чертям. Они все-таки соглашаются пойти в клуб — почему бы и нет? Минхёк зовет их просто весело провести время со своими друзьями.

— Ну, как я выгляжу? — задрав подбородок чуть ли не до потолка, гордо демонстрирует Кихён свой прикид.

Это типа подъебка, — думает Хосок, — мол, оцени меня с точки зрения гея.

Он придирчиво осматривает Кихёна, невольно цепляясь взглядом за голые коленки и обтянутые штанами узкие бедра, и думает, что в таком виде ему, пожалуй, не стоит появляться где-либо в одиночку. Кихён чертовски сексуален в этих джинсах, в которых дырок, кажется, больше, чем самой ткани, белой футболке с каким-то абстрактным принтом и обычной черной косухе. Он выглядит как гребаный айдол, особенно с подведенными черным карандашом глазами, многочисленными цепочками, кольцами и сережками. Хосок редко видит его таким, — в повседневной жизни Кихён обычно предпочитает классику и casual. 

— Тебе честно сказать? — мрачно роняет он, попутно охуевая от того, что Кихён даже губы намазал каким-то бесцветным блеском. — Выглядишь как приглашение тебя трахнуть. 

Кихён ржет в голос. Хосоку его голос тоже нравится, кроме тех моментов, когда он кричит на самого Хосока. Он внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что стонет Кихён, наверно, просто крышесносно, и хочет приложиться головой об стену. 

— Приму за комплимент, — говорит Кихён, перестав, наконец-то, смеяться. — Ты тоже ничего. 

Он проходи мимо Хосока, обдавая ароматом туалетной воды, от которой у него чешется нос. Слишком сладко на его вкус, хотя Кихёну подходит. 

Нет, ну он точно как в постель собрался.

♥♥♥

— Yo guys! Wassup?

Хосок иронично приподнимает бровь, рассматривая Чжухона, который очень громкий, яркий и вообще. Удивительно, как кто-то может говорить еще быстрее, чем Минхёк. Но он в самом деле оказывается отличным парнем и очень круто смотрится на сцене — в этом они с Кихёном сходятся единогласно. А еще у Чжухона есть Чангюн, в смысле лучший друг и собрат по хип-хопу. Они все из себя такие крутые и swag, что Хосок дуреет от них уже спустя полчаса.

В клубе шумно, дымно и жарко. Официантка еле успевает менять бутылки на их столе. В самый разгар безудержного веселья Кихён, покачиваясь, встает с диванчика и что-то бормочет о том, что ему надо выйти. Что он сейчас вернется, буквально через минуточку. И... пропадает.

Хосок замечает его затянувшееся отсутствие не сразу, в конце концов, он Кихёну не нянька. Возможно, это немного несправедливо, потому что Кихён всегда был для него нянькой, но у Кихёна просто какой-то дикий псевдоматеринский инстинкт, к тому же ему жизненно необходимо все и всегда контролировать. Кроме, вероятно, тех моментов, когда случается выпить больше пары пива за раз. Бегло оглядев танцпол и барную стойку, Хосок понимает, что легче найти девственницу в борделе, чем Кихёна в этом угаре, но пьяный Кихён — это гарантированная катастрофа, поэтому он движется в сторону узкого коридора, где находятся туалеты. Кихёну даже позвонить нельзя, потому что его телефон беспечно оставлен на столе, вероятно, на попечение Хосока. Потратив на поиски по всему клубу минут двадцать, он возвращается к столику, но не может усидеть на месте и минуты. 

— Кихён-и ищешь? — внезапно спрашивает Минхёк с какой-то наглой полу ухмылкой. Но он тоже пьян, поэтому, мало ли, показалось.

Хосок молча кивает и вновь оглядывает зал.

— Туда посмотри. — Минхёк осторожно поднимается, пытаясь не потревожить прикорнувшего рядом с ним хмельного Хёнвона, и машет рукой в направлении танцпола. — Видишь во-о-от того высокого красавчика в черной рубашке? Кихён там танцует.

Кихён... стоп, что? _Танцует?!_

Хосок смотрит на Минхёка как на умалишенного, а потом решительно идет в указанном направлении. Последний раз, когда Кихён танцевал, это было на спор, он был в дрова, и на утро даже свое имя, кажется, не сразу вспомнил.

Протиснувшись среди покачивающихся в ритм музыке разгоряченных липких тел, Хосок пробивает себе дорогу и буквально замирает с открытым ртом. Кихён действительно танцует. Ну, то есть он совершает какие-то движения телом, но совершенно очевидно, что _танцуют его_. Красавчик в черной рубашке крепко и надежно удерживает Кихёна в своих руках, не позволяя себе, кстати, ничего лишнего, потому что его ладони находятся в абсолютно правильных местах. Хосоку даже придраться не к чему. Точнее, придраться он может только к вызывающей амплитуде бедер самого Кихёна. Но больше всего поражает даже не это. А то, что Кихён танцует с парнем. 

Кажется, на этой мысли мозг Хосока дает сбой, на дисплее его сознания выскакивает fatal error — просим завершить работу программы и перезагрузить компьютер. Хосок словно очутился в каком-то ином мире, где синие деревья, горы вверх ногами, а Кихён танцует с парнями. Первая волна полного ахуя быстро сменяется злостью — какого черта? И он уже почти готов подойти, чтобы выяснить эту внезапно ставшую для него актуальной проблему, но его останавливает простая до смешного догадка: Кихён никогда не говорил, что он против. И тот факт, что он дрочит на третий размер, не отменяет того, что его также может возбуждать кубический пресс и член. Хосок просто никогда не спрашивал. Судя по тому, что он видит сейчас, для Кихёна пол не имеет значения. 

И Хосок, честно говоря, понятия не имеет, что он должен думать по этому поводу. Он и не думает, он просто разворачивается и уходит обратно к ребятам, намереваясь крепко надраться. 

— Хёну-хён хороший, — ласково улыбается ему Минхёк. — Я бы сказал тебе раньше, если бы это был кто-то другой.

— Хёну-хён? — удивленно переспрашивает Хосок. 

— Ну да, тот парень. Я его давно знаю, он и мухи не обидит. 

— Да что ты?

— И, кстати, никогда не снимает никого в клубах, — продолжает Минхёк, замечая его скептичный взгляд. — Думаю, их встреча вообще случайность. Но, если уж он танцует с Кихён-и...

— То что? — живо интересуется Хосок. 

— Ничего, твой друг — милашка. Почему он не может понравиться кому-то?

— Он нравится всем подряд, — уязвленно бубнит он.

— Хён хороший, — повторяет Минхёк. — Не волнуйся, он не сделает ничего, чего бы не захотел сам Кихён.

 _Это меня и беспокоит_.

Хосок не произносит этого вслух, но Минхёк будто читает по его лицу.

— Он же не ребенок. Позволь ему самому решать. Ты же не ревнуешь?

Минхёк прав. Хосок может защищать Кихёна от всего мира сколько угодно, но не имеет права запрещать ему делать то, что хочется. Даже если это _хочется_ не нравится самому Хосоку. 

Дело не столько в ревности, а в том, что Хосок _не знал_.

♥♥♥

Странно, но Кихён чувствует себя хорошо и спокойно, хотя он и не большой любитель клубных тусовок. Алкоголь и музыка несут его по волнам за горизонт собственных мыслей и переживаний. Ни о чем конкретном, просто Кихён всегда переживает о чем-то. Он очень мнительный и немного параноик, но именно сегодня ему просто заебись как комфортно. 

Слегка пошатываясь он бредет из туалета обратно в зал, напевая под нос мотив играющей в этот момент песни, и — о, ужас, — он слишком беспечен, потому что повернув за угол, врезается во что-то большое, твердое и, отпружинив, приземляется на пятую точку с громким _блять!_

— Ты в порядке? — раздается приятный голос над ухом, а потом сильные руки приподнимают его на землей и легко ставят на ноги. 

— В полном, — криво ухмыляется он, потирая ладонью копчик. — Прости, это моя вина.

Кихён наконец-то поднимает глаза, попутно замечая, что _большое и твердое_ это грудь незнакомца и, судя по всему, не только эта часть его тела является таковой. Вау, — мысленно присвистывает он. И, хотя у Хосока мышцы немногим уступают этому парню, но он действительно _впечатляет_. 

— Шону, — парень доброжелательно протягивает руку. Она теплая и мягкая, и ладонь Кихёна почти полностью скрывается в ней. — Видел тебя с Минхёком, мы с ним хорошо знакомы. Ты точно в порядке?

Кихён пытается отвиснуть, чтобы не так откровенно пялиться, — Шону не то чтобы красивый, но однозначно привлекательный. Внимательный взгляд темных и, что гораздо важнее, трезвых глаз выдает его искреннее волнение. 

— Кихён. Я должен как-то загладить свою вину, поэтому куплю тебе выпить, идет?

— Вообще-то, единственный пострадавший здесь это ты, — мягко улыбается Шону. — Может, это я должен тебе выпивку?

— Может, по очереди?

Кихён глупо хихикает, вряд ли отдавая полный отчет своим действиям. Впрочем, похуй, потому что Шону согласно кивает, и они направляются к бару. Разговаривать с ним легко и трудно одновременно, Кихён это понимает уже минут через пять, потому что Шону почти ни о чем не спрашивает, но охотно отвечает на вопросы. Он явно немногословен или ему просто трудно выражать свои мысли, зато Шону отличный слушатель. Кихён даже не замечает, как они успевают выпить по паре пива.

— Ты танцуешь? 

Вопрос застает Кихёна врасплох, потому что нет, он не танцует, а те постыдные моменты его жизни, когда ему приходилось это делать, как раз то, о чем вспоминать не хочется. Но сейчас ему и правда хочется танцевать, возможно, дело только в Шону, поэтому он неуверенно кивает, предупреждая о возможных последствиях в виде оттоптанных ног и собственной неуклюжести. 

Танцевать с Шону оказывается проще, чем разговаривать. Вот бы его сейчас видел Хосок, отстранено думает Кихён, — он бы им гордился. Ему даже удается подстроиться под движения Шону, и благодарить за это он должен исключительно то количество алкоголя, которое плещется в его крови, и мастерство самого Шону, но какое это имеет значение, когда он такой обходительный и горячий. Кихён сам доверчиво жмется ближе, растворяясь в сильных руках и теплом взгляде без намека на какую-либо пошлость. 

— Кихён, — Шону останавливается и притягивает его к себе за талию, чтобы тот его услышал. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Да, отдохнуть — это то, что ему нужно, потому что как только они прекращают двигаться, Кихён чувствует такую слабость в ногах, что готов сесть прямо посреди танцпола. 

— Пойдем. — Он кивает и, схватив за руку, тащит Шону за собой.

♥♥♥

Когда Кихён подводит этого парня к столу, Хосок замечает их переплетенные пальцы и косплеит кирпич. Из присутствующих Шону не знаком лишь с Хосоком, он дружелюбно протягивает руку и сжимает его ладонь твердо и уверенно. 

Черт, если бы не Кихён, с хмельной улыбкой висящий на его плече, Шону даже мог бы ему понравиться. _Не в этом смысле_. Он действительно кажется хорошим парнем, и Хосок безуспешно пытается подавить в себе ростки неприязни, причина которой радостно плюхается рядом и кладет ладонь на его бедро.

— Это мой друг, — объявляет Кихён и поворачивается к нему, ярко улыбаясь.

Хосока морально тошнит. Кихён, конечно, всегда много улыбается, и, вообще-то, Хосоку нравится его улыбка, потому что он становится похож на забавную лисицу с хитро прищуренными глазками, но именно сегодня это перебор. Потому что все эти улыбки сегодня не для него. 

Кихён все еще табу, но Хосок ничего не может с собой поделать. Он никогда не ревновал к девушкам, довольно равнодушно наблюдая за вялым развитием очередного романтического приключения Кихёна, потому что всегда знал — это ненадолго. Может, это и слишком самоуверенно с его стороны, но ни одна из них не была настолько хороша, чтобы зацепить Кихёна настолько. Но Шону... Шону совсем другое дело, он выглядит как _идеальный бойфренд_ для кого угодно. Даже, дьявол, для Кихёна, который сейчас ведет себя не очень адекватно — невинно хлопает своими подведенными глазами, нежно касается руки Шону и глупо хихикает. Кихён, блять, на самом деле _флиртует_ , и его совершенно не оправдывает тот факт, что он достаточно пьян для этого дерьма. 

Хосок пытается дышать ровно и рассматривает варианты, но ни один из них не кажется ему подходящим. Он может пойти к стойке, заказать себе шотов, накидаться и раствориться на танцполе до утра, игнорируя творящийся внутри него неожиданный адский пиздец. Музыка и танцы отличный анестетик от всего. Или он может просто уйти. Но в обоих вариантах есть существенный изъян: ему придется оставить Кихёна одного, точнее, на попечение Минхёка — читай Шону, — потому что тот, конечно же, будет _джентльменом_ и с удовольствием позаботится о Кихёне. Шону смотрит на него с таким нескрываемым восторженным изумлением и трепетом, словно встретил единорога в центре мегаполиса. 

Нет, ни за что.

— Кихён-а, пойдем домой? — Хосок притягивает его к себе за шею и говорит это нарочито громко, чтобы до Кихёна точно дошел смысл его слов, а заодно показать, что единственный, кто может оказывать влияние на Кихёна, это он. — Я устал. 

О, конечно, не стоит говорить Кихёну, что ему хватит пить или что-то в этом роде, потому что эффект будет ровно обратный, поэтому Хосок выбирает беспроигрышный вариант: притворяется умирающим и взывает к тому, что Кихён игнорировать не может. 

— Уже? — разочарованно поворачивается к нему тот. — Но ведь еще так рано.

— Уже три часа ночи. И у меня разболелась голова, — бессовестно врет Хосок. — Нет, конечно, если ты хочешь остаться...

Он делает грустное лицо и отпускает Кихёна, показывая, что ни в коем случае не заставляет. Минхёк смотрит на него, прищурив глаза, и Хосок случайно замечает это, скользнув взглядом по остальным. Нет ничего особенного в этом, но он каким-то образом ощущает, что Минхёк все _знает_. Внутри холодеет от мысли, что кто-то может так легко читать его чувства и намерения. Минхёк не осуждает, не смеется, он просто наблюдает. 

— Ладно, — разочарованно тянет Кихён и обращается к ребятам. — Простите, кажется, нам пора. Увидимся? Приятно было познакомиться, Чжухон, я обязательно еще приду на ваши выступления. Шону...

Он замолкает, когда тот пожимает его пальцы, глядя с теплой улыбкой.

— Увидимся. 

— Да, конечно, — смущенно бормочет Кихён, поднимаясь с места. — Мне жаль.

— Всем пока, — салютует Хосок, выбираясь следом за ним с диванчика. — До встречи! 

Когда они уходят, Хосок по-хозяйски закидывает руку на кихеново плечо, но его преследует выражение лица Минхёка, с улыбкой машущего им вслед. 

Чертов Минхёк.

Он молча ловит машину, запихивает туда Кихёна и всю дорогу пялится в окно, вполуха слушая его восторженное щебетание по поводу того, какие замечательные у Минхёка друзья. О Шону Кихён не говорит ни слова, кроме того, что он танцует как бог. Это вызывает у Хосока очередной приступ ревности, и ему хочется залепить Кихёну рот хоть чем-нибудь. Хоть собственными губами, и эта мысль сейчас уже не кажется Хосоку столь кощунственной. Он невольно сравнивает себя с Шону и думает, что проигрывает ему во всем, а Хосок не терпит конкуренции. Он почти забывает, что злится на Кихёна, потому что перспектива видеть его с Шону маячит перед ним уже почти как неизбежность. 

Кихён наконец-то замолкает и устало опускает голову ему на плечо, Хосок чувствует его тепло и тихое дыхание на своей руке, и немного успокаивается. Они доезжают до хосоковой квартиры и поднимаются пешком на пятый этаж. Кихён практически трезвеет за эту сотню ступеней и тяжело дышит, прислонившись к стене, пока Хосок открывает дверь. 

— Сейчас умру, — сообщает он, вваливаясь в коридор и путаясь в ногах, стягивает с себя кроссовки. — Пить хочу не могу. 

— Так тебе и надо, — мстительно замечает Хосок. 

— Как твоя голова? — кричит Кихён уже с кухни, — Дать таблетку?

Он уже успевает забыть о своем маленьком обмане, поэтому мешкает с ответом, замирая на пороге.

— Уже лучше, — в конце концов выдает Хосок и лезет в холодильник за колой. — Свежий воздух, все такое...

— Это хорошо, — Кихён заботливо проверяет его лоб прохладными пальцами, и он застывает истуканом с острова Пасхи от этих неожиданных прикосновений. — Не люблю, когда ты болеешь. 

Вероятнее всего, потому что Хосок становится совершенно невыносимым, ноет Кихёну в трубку, что умирает, заставляя того бросить все свои неотложные дела и мчаться к нему с аптечкой, едой и бесконечным запасом терпения. Тем не менее, это звучит музыкой для его ушей. 

Хосок знает, что их игры в ненависть только на публику. Как так сложилось, что перед другими людьми они всегда ведут себя (как дебилы) слишком грубо и кажется, что между ними одна сплошная неприязнь и претензии, никто объяснить не может. Со временем это стало обыденным развлечением. Остальные недоумевают, как они могут быть друзьями, если ладят хуже, чем Корея с Японией. 

Они привычно засыпают вместе на одном диване, Кихён в хосоковых шортах, которые уже давно _его_ шорты, и так же привычно Хосок во сне закидывает на него руку, а просыпается утром с головой Кихёна на своем плече. Это все так _привычно_ , но теперь Хосок не может не думать о том, что если на его месте окажется Шону. Или кто-либо другой. Это заставляет злиться на самого себя даже больше, чем на Кихёна. 

Хосок понятия не имеет, как избавиться от колючей проволоки запутавшихся мыслей, которая бесконечно крутиться в его голове. Заставляет сомневаться в том, в чем он был уверен до этого момента.

♥♥♥

— С кем ты переписываешься? — раздраженно спрашивает Хосок в третий раз, потому что Кихён, кажется, игнорирует его. — Я не помню, где поворачивать, эй!

— Что? Прости, — Кихён отрывается от телефона и растерянно смотрит по сторонам. — Через квартал налево. 

— Так с кем? — требовательно повторяет он. 

— Минхёк написал, у него День рождения через неделю, — удивленно поясняет Кихён. — Почему ты злишься на меня?

— Мне пришлось три раза спросить, прежде чем ты соизволил ответить.

На самом деле _не поэтому_.

— Что ему купим? Он пишет, что приглашает всех в дом его родителей загородом. 

— _Мы?_

— Ну, естественно, мы, — закатывает глаза Кихён. — Тебя же он тоже приглашает. В следующую пятницу. Что подарим?

— Ты хочешь подарить что-то от нас обоих? — внезапно севшим голосом спрашивает Хосок.

— Ну, мне кажется, один хороший подарок лучше, чем два небольших, как думаешь?

— Мм... согласен.

— Надо будет спросить у Хёнвона, может, что посоветует.

Хосок кивает, думая, что это и правда хорошая идея. Кихёну почему-то не приходит в голову, что подарок от двоих выглядит несколько двусмысленно. Или это приходит только в голову Хосока?

Прошло уже несколько недель с момента их похода в клуб, и за это время, к своему облегчению, Хосок не заметил, что между ними что-то изменилось. Он решил на этот раз не поднимать тему сомнительной ориентации Кихёна, тем более, Шону за это время на горизонте не появлялся, а ведь мог бы найти способ, если бы захотел. Тем лучше. 

Хосок всегда был слишком беспечен.

Они покупают подарок накануне. В четверг, обойдя, наверное, сотню магазинов — так кажется Хосоку, — они обессиленные пьют кофе, сидя на набережной с кучей пакетов, в которых не только подарок для Минхёка, но и новые кроссовки Хосока, пара рубашек, наушники и еще что-то. Но, самое главное, очередные джинсы Кихёна, в которых его коленки выглядят еще неприличнее, чем в старых. Хосок так и сказал ему: твои блядские коленки торчат слишком вызывающе, на что Кихён, конечно же, рассмеялся и послал ему издевательский воздушный поцелуй. 

И, кто бы сомневался, именно эти непотребные штаны Кихён надевает на следующий день. Хосока всю дорогу преследует нестерпимое желание накрыть ноги Кихёна пледом, валяющимся на заднем сидении, потому что они ужасно отвлекают. Его взгляд то и дело соскальзывает и застревает на выступающих косточках и бледной коже бедер, зияющей в многочисленных разрезах. Еще больше раздражает то, что раньше Хосок обращал на них гораздо меньше внимания.

— Для кого ты так вырядился? — не выдерживает он в итоге.

— Конечно для тебя, baby, — совершенно не смущаясь, говорит Кихён, и кладет ладонь на его бедро.

— О боже, — кривится Хосок. — Меня сейчас стошнит.

Кихён показательно дуется, забравшись ногами на сиденье и завернувшись в тот самый плед, всю оставшуюся дорогу не разговаривает с ним, зато громко подпевает всем подряд песням по радио. 

Первый неприятный сюрприз ожидает Хосока сразу по приезде на место. Во дворе дома он видит фигуру Шону, который разжигает костер для барбекю. Хосок мысленно стонет, наблюдая, как воодушевленный Кихён вылетает из салона, чтобы поздороваться. На крыльце появляется Минхёк и машет рукой, показывая, куда можно поставить машину. 

Появление Кихёна освобождает от готовки практически всех, потому что он настаивает, что именинник должен отдыхать, засучивает рукава и выгоняет его с кухни. Хосок немного помогает на улице, обменивается незначительными репликами с Чангюном и, не выдержав, возвращается в дом. 

— Отнесешь мясо? — спрашивает Кихён, увидев его в дверях. Он пытается убрать со лба мокрую челку тыльной стороной руки и тихо ругается себе под нос. 

— Стой, — невольно улыбнувшись, Хосок подходит и отводит прилипшие пряди. — Мог бы попросить кого-нибудь помочь тебе. 

— Надеюсь, ты не на себя намекаешь?

То, что Хосок плох в готовке, ни для кого не секрет, поэтому он даже не обижается. А еще ему почему-то хочется загладить свою вину за то, что в последнее время слишком резок. Кихён отворачивается, чтобы перемешать руками салат в большой миске, и Хосок, подчиняясь странному порыву нежности, обнимает его со спины.

— В чем дело? — замирает ошалевший Кихён. 

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — спрашивает Хосок вполголоса и сжимает чуть крепче, потираясь щекой о его плечо.

— Конечно, знаю, дурачок. Я тоже тебя люблю, а теперь отнеси мясо. 

— Я серьезно, Кихен-а. Я очень тебя люблю.

— Твои шутки, Вонхо... Иногда совсем не смешные, — внезапно холодным тоном говорит Кихён и поводит плечами, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий.

 _Вонхо_. Кихён называет его так только когда очень нервничает. Или злится.

♥♥♥

В начале ноября уже довольно холодно, поэтому ближе к вечеру все перемещаются с улицы в дом. Сваливают всю еду на один стол в большой гостиной, а выпивку предусмотрительно отдают Шону, который почти не пьянеет и, на правах старшего, не дает разгуляться остальным. Хосок прекрасно видит, как внимательно тот следит за Кихёном, старается держаться поближе. И ничего не может с этим поделать. С собой тоже. Ему хочется забрать Кихёна себе, оградить от ненавязчивых ухаживаний и чужих рук — _не смотри на него так, не трогай его_ , — заявить свои права... Только вот на что? Особенно когда Кихён совсем не против. Он с готовностью опирается на предложенное плечо (размером с щит капитана Америки) и смеется в ответ на любую шутку Шону. 

Хосок совершенно сбит с толку.

А потом Минхёк предлагает сыграть в правду или вызов, и это полная фенита ля комедия. Куча полупьяных мужиков, минимум половина из которых геи, это вам и поцелуи, и гарантированный стриптиз на столе и приватный танец на коленях, и признания, о которых вы хотите забыть на следующее утро, но уже не. Хосок предугадывает пиздец в полном цвету, и не ошибается. 

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался с Хосоком? 

Он вздрагивает, глядя на Кихёна, которому адресован этот вопрос. 

— Конечно, нет, — твердо отвечает тот, даже не улыбнувшись.

Ложь, пиздеж и провокация. Кихён врет, и Хосок не знает, почему. Кихён _врет_ , нагло и практически ему в глаза, потому что тогда их, конечно, можно было вместо дров в поленницу складывать, настолько они были в говно, но это воспоминание никуда не могло деться из памяти Кихёна. Это случилось на выпускном, точнее, уже после него, под утро, когда они поперлись встречать свой первый рассвет взрослой жизни на Ханган. Кихён пытался сделать нормальные снимки восходящего солнца, но фотоаппарат в его нетрезвых руках дрожал, кадры смазывались. И когда, наконец-то, ему удалось запечатлеть что-то приличное, он абсолютно пьяно и счастливо улыбнулся Хосоку.

— Получилось, — выдохнул Кихён, показывая ему снимок.

— Неужели… И всего-то с тысячного раза, молодец! — усмехнулся Хосок, невольно отмечая, что Кихён сейчас очень красивый. И слегка помятый вид его совершенно не портил. — Это надо отметить!

— Нечем, — напомнил тот, кивком указывая на пакет с пустыми банками из-под пива. 

Хосоку тогда пришла в голову идея. Совершенно идиотская, надо сказать, как и большинство идей, когда-либо туда приходивших. Он притянул Кихёна к себе за талию, и тот даже не удивился, ибо ну что здесь такого, в первый раз что ли? 

— Мы просто обязаны запомнить этот момент на всю жизнь, — произнес он пафосно, правда, слегка запинаясь. Кихён согласно кивнул, еще не въезжая в его намерения, и Хосок его поцеловал. Очень целомудренно, на пару секунд прижавшись к его губам, тут же отпустил, ярко улыбнувшись. На лице Кихёна сначала мелькнуло непонимание, сменившееся растерянностью, а потом он страшно покраснел.

— Я не думал, что ты имеешь в виду это, — пробормотал он, отвернувшись, но уже через мгновение заорал: — Смотри, смотри, Хосок! Я должен это сфотографировать!

Хосок тогда не подумал, что это, вообще-то, первый поцелуй Кихёна. Он понял это гораздо позже. А Кихён, кажется, вообще не придал этому значения, списав на стечение обстоятельств, но Хосок уверен, что он _помнит_. Он нервно дергается, когда Кихён мажет по нему взглядом и снова отворачивается к Шону. По лицу Шону обычно мало что можно понять, но Хосоку почему-то кажется, что он видит там облегчение. 

Чем дальше, тем вопросы становятся все откровеннее. Хосоку, в общем-то, наплевать, он, не стесняясь, говорит, когда он в последний раз смотрел порно и дрочил, а в следующем круге танцует импровизированный стриптиз, напоследок расстегивая джинсы. Кихён смотрит на него, закусив губу, — он всегда восхищался тем, как Хосок танцует, — и мысли Хосока принимают какой-то уж совсем неправильный оборот. Но когда Минхёк загадывает Кихёну приват-танец для Шону, ему уже не смеха. Хосок начинает тихо его ненавидеть. Какого черта? Он смотрит на Хёнвона, пытаясь телепатически передать тому, чтобы осадил своего парня, но... опять же, с чего бы? Всем весело, а это всего лишь игра. 

Они удаляются на кухню, и для Хосока следующие пять минут проходят как в аду. Всем известно, что танцор из Кихёна практически никакой, но вряд ли это имеет значение для Шону. Чжухон с Чангюном тихо подкрадываются к двери, чтобы удостовериться в том, что миссия Кихёна будет выполнена. Хосок не находит в себе сил даже на это. От их безудержного хохота сотрясаются стены, и только Шону удается сохранить неизменное рассеянно-улыбчивое выражение лица, когда они возвращаются обратно. Он снова держит раскрасневшегося Кихёна за руку и усаживает рядом с собой, не замечая прожигающего взгляда Хосока. 

Никто не замечает. Кроме гребаного Минхёка, который смотрит на него, явно наслаждаясь чужими страданиями. Хосоку нестерпимо хочется ему въебать.

Расползаются ближе к утру, когда алкоголь ни в кого не лезет, а холодная пицца кажется уже невкусной. Хосок заходит после ванной на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан воды, и замирает в дверях, не веря своим глазам. Несколько секунд он тупо смотрит на то, как Шону целует Кихёна, обнимая одной рукой за талию, а второй перебирает его взъерошенные волосы на затылке. Разворачивается и уходит наверх, в спальню. Кажется, сегодня он дошел до крайней степени разочарования, и сил на то, чтобы задавать вопросы и устраивать разборки, не осталось. Хочется только добраться до кровати и провалиться в небытие. Но сон не идет. Хосок ворочается, прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре. Он представляет, как Шону ведет Кихёна по лестнице, тот смеется, спотыкаясь на каждой ступеньке, и цепляется за его руку. А потом они обтирают стены, и Кихён позволяет ему целовать себя, запрокинув голову и кусая губы, чтобы не застонать, вздрагивает, когда руки Шону забираются под толстовку, хватается за широкие плечи, целует в ответ, пьяно улыбаясь…

Мысли Хосока прерываются тихим щелчком замка, и он поворачивает голову к двери, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в темноте. Кихён старается быть тихим, но его выдает шумное дыхание и мат, когда он натыкается на угол кровати. 

— Блять… Ты спишь? — наугад спрашивает он, замирая в неестественной позе, опираясь одной рукой на кровать, и тоже пытается разглядеть Хосока во мраке спальни. Тот молчит. — Слава богу.

Кихён устало заваливается рядом, даже не потрудившись раздеться, стягивая с него половину одеяла, и утыкается Хосоку в плечо. 

— Спокойной ночи, — невразумительно бормочет он. — Я тоже серьезно... Идиот… 

Кажется, отрубается Кихён уже через секунду. Хосок дышит через раз, невидящим взглядом пялясь в потолок, и пытается понять, что это было. Он наощупь находит кихенову ладонь и сжимает ее, потрясенный и растерянный. В своих больных фантазиях Хосок уже добрался до момента, где Шону стягивает с распластанного по постели Кихёна джинсы. Но тот все-таки вернулся. Несмотря на все эти пьяные поцелуи, — интересно, Кихён на утро вообще вспомнит об этом? — и, вообще, на все. Хосок осторожно поворачивается к нему лицом и протягивает руку, дотрагиваясь до спутанных чужой ладонью волос. Ну как так вообще? Какого черта, Кихён? 

_За что ты так со мной?_

♥♥♥

После своего дня рождения Минхёк создает общий чат, добавляет туда Шону, который по большей части молчит, но его незримое присутствие все равно раздражает Хосока. В один прекрасный вечер Кихён заваливается к нему с пиццей, упаковкой пива и загадочным лицом. Хосок жопой чует подвох. 

— Слушай, — начинает он, когда они приканчивают по второй, — как ты думаешь, мне стоит начать встречаться с Шону-хёном?

Внутри Хосока что-то разбивается на сотню мелких осколков, которые очень больно впиваются в его сердце, и он медленно опускает банку на стол, чтобы с размаху не кинуть ею в стену. 

— Я знаю, это неожиданно, — смущенно продолжает Кихён. — Я до этого… ну, ты знаешь. Мы общаемся уже несколько недель, и он кажется хорошим парнем, да? Два дня назад он намекнул, что хотел бы… Почти предложил, точнее. Так что думаешь? Господи, Вонхо, не молчи! Я итак чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.

Вот опять, _Вонхо_.

— Если ты захотел экспериментов в постели, мог бы просто попросить меня, — отшучивается Хосок, даже не глядя на него. — С каких пор тебе нужно мое одобрение? Если он тебе нравится… Ты хочешь этого? 

Кихён выглядит обиженным. Наверняка ему было трудно решиться заговорить об этом, а Хосок еще все портит своими дурацкими шутками. 

— То есть, тебе все равно, — уточняет Кихён.

_Если бы ты, мать твою, знал, насколько мне не все равно!_

— Нет. Пока ты счастлив, меня все устраивает. И Шону хороший парень. 

— Ладно, — с облегчением выдыхает он. — Я боялся, что ты…

— Не пойму? Начну тебя отговаривать? 

— Типа того.

— А ты уверен, что представляешь, на что идешь? — усмехается Хосок.

— Предлагаешь порепетировать с тобой? — беззлобно огрызается Кихён. — Я подумаю, когда наши отношения дойдут до этого. 

— Ну… судя по нашим отношениям, мы должны быть уже _женаты_ , как сказал Хёнвон. А ты бросаешь меня ради своего идеального парня. 

— Ты всегда на первом месте, — прикладывая руку к сердцу, сквозь смех выдает Кихён и радостно открывает еще одно пиво. 

Хосок чувствует, как осколки его собственного сердце осыпаются стеклянно-багровой крошкой куда-то глубоко внутрь. 

Ему никогда не стать таким прекрасным бойфрендом как Шону. Изо дня в день наблюдая, с каким трепетом и заботой тот относится к Кихёну, Хосок понимает, что у его чувств, — _Боже, когда он уже успел признать, что у него есть эти самые чувства?_ — нет никаких шансов. Они не похожи с Шону ничем вообще. Кихён не особо делится с ним подробностями своих отношений, что настораживает еще больше. Раньше, когда он крутил романы с девчонками, Хосок знал в мельчайших деталях все: от размера их груди до позы, в которых им нравится трахаться. Он не уверен, что это были те подробности, которые ему вообще нужно было знать, но, он же гей, ему совершенно наплевать. Вероятно, именно в этом состояла логика Кихёна. 

Шону крадет у него не только самого Кихёна, но и драгоценное время, которое раньше Кихён посвящал исключительно ему. Они видятся в два раза реже, больше Кихён не заваливается к нему внезапно посреди ночи с пивом и чипсами, не готовит рамен по утрам, и… Хосок страдает больше именно от этого, от нехватки Кихёна в своей жизни, не говоря уже о ревности. Он всегда был единственным _парнем_ Кихёна, если можно так выразиться, еще со школьной скамьи. И ему невыносима мысль о том, что кто-то теперь занял место, которое… Которое что? Принадлежит Хосоку по праву? Кихён свободный человек и волен выбирать, на кого ему тратить свое время и кулинарные способности. Он как-то забыл, сколько раз откладывал и переносил встречи с Кихёном ради первовстречного траха. И Кихён оставался один с купленным пивом, горячей пиццей и дурацкими сообщениями Хосока типа _Сегодня не получится, давай в следующий раз?_ Кихён не обижался, но, даже если и обижался, то никогда не подавал виду, потому что уважал его личное пространство и право на личную жизнь. И, вероятнее всего, ждал от Хосока того же.

К сожалению, Хосок совсем не такой понимающий. Он откровенно обижается, когда Кихён звонит ему и говорит, что они не могут сегодня зависнуть вместе, потому что у Шону якобы совершенно неожиданно образовались билеты на концерт рок-группы, которую Кихён любит еще со школы. Хосок прекрасно знает, что музыка занимает в жизни Кихёна особое место, и действительно грех упускать шанс пойти на концерт любимой группы, но его бесит именно то, что у Шону непостижимым образом получается делать Кихёну такие потрясающие сюрпризы. Словно он уже знает о нем все. 

И потому что, мать твою, это День его рождения, и Хосок _готовился_. Он купил подарок, любимое вино Кихёна, новую видео-игру и скачал пару фильмов, которые хотел с ним посмотреть. Очень тупо злиться на то, что Кихён проводит День рождения со своим парнем — это _нормально_ , вообще-то, — но Хосок злится безумно. 

Шону, похожий на доброго плюшевого мишку, совсем не простачок, каким он показался Хосоку на первый взгляд. Сам Хосок на мишку не похож, билеты на концерт ему с неба не падают, и уж тем более он не способен окружить Кихёна такой заботой, как это делает Шону. Кихён был тем, кто всегда заботился о Хосоке.

Вдобавок, Кихён непозволительно близко сдружился с Минхёком, при одном упоминании имени которого Хосока уже начинает трясти. У них оказывается столько общих интересов, что теперь они постоянно переписываются, созваниваются и ходят вместе по магазинам и на обед.

В общем, жизнь Хосока дала трещину размером с Марианский желоб. Оказывается, она, его жизнь, вращалась вокруг Кихёна, как Земля вокруг Солнца, и сейчас ему катастрофически не хватает тепла и света, которые привносил в нее Кихён. Они практически перестают общаться, потому что Хосок все еще в обиде, он часто не отвечает на звонки Кихёна и каждый раз находит предлог, чтобы не встречаться с ним. Он думает, что так будет легче. Пусть Кихён делает что хочет, только подальше от него. 

Это совершенная глупость. Хосок хочет быть независимым и самодостаточным, но страдает, будто брошенная накануне выпускного бала школьница.

♥♥♥

— По-моему, ты сделал только хуже, — говорит Хёнвон, когда они с Минхёком возвращаются с очередной вечеринки у Чжухона. — Хосок не умеет бороться. 

— Ну да, он привык, что все падают в его постель сами, — соглашается тот.

— Такое впечатление, что ты его ненавидишь.

— Как раз наоборот, он мне очень нравится, любимый, поэтому я хочу, чтобы он постарался ради самого себя. 

— Хосок не знает, как это делается. Ты вообще видел его сегодня? 

— Вот знаешь, тогда, за городом, у него был прекрасный шанс, — напоминает Минхёк. — Я думал, что он его использует. Идеальный момент! 

— А вместо этого он получил пьяного Кихёна, который целовался с Шону. 

— Это Шону его целовал, во-первых. А во-вторых, даже тот факт, что ночевать Кихён пришел все-таки к Хосоку, ни о чем ему не сказал. Ну и кто он после этого? 

— Ну, знаешь ли, хён никогда не блистал дедукцией, — скептично говорит Хёнвон.

— Не надо быть Шерлоком, чтобы понять такую простую вещь.

— Теперь все так запуталось, что он вряд ли думает о том, чтобы признаться хоть когда-нибудь в этой жизни. Особенно после Дня рождения Кихёна. Хосок так и не подарил ему подарок, представляешь? 

— Кихён думает, что он вообще забыл о подарке.

— Да, блять, конечно, — возмущенно бурчит Хёнвон. — Ты в курсе, что он там целую программу приготовил? Я был в шоке, когда Хосок позвонил мне и практически рыдал в трубку, что Кихён ушел на какой-то концерт с Шону, поэтому он выпил все вино в одиночку. На заметку, Хосок не любит вино. Он пьет его только с Кихёном. 

— Дадим ему еще один шанс, — заявляет Минхёк.

— Не вижу смысла. И что, если твой шанс не сработает?

— Должен сработать, потому что Кихён абсолютно уверен, что он не в его вкусе.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивляется Хёнвон.

— Когда он говорил о парнях, с которыми обычно встречается Хосок, то обронил фразу, что они полная его противоположность. Высокие, красивые и все такое. Сказал, что, наверное, именно поэтому им и удалось так долго сохранять их дружбу. Потому что Хосок никогда не пытался залезть ему в трусы. 

— Понятно. А он сам? Как он относится к Хосоку? Нет, я знаю, что для Кихёна он самый красивый, сексуальный, он дрочит на его танцы, — не в буквальном смысле, конечно, — и почему-то считает своим долгом заботиться об этом недоразумении, которое ему послали свыше не иначе как в наказание. Его слова, между прочим. 

— По-моему, ты только что сам ответил на свой вопрос. Кстати, они с Шону еще даже не спали. 

— Это показатель того, что у Кихёна никогда не было отношений с парнями, и он просто боится. 

— И тебе не кажется это странным? — выразительно смотрит на него Минхёк. — Кихён бисексуален, но он даже не целовался с парнями. Даже на спор, даже из любопытства, по глупости, по пьяни… Вообще никогда. 

— Случай не подвернулся.

— Но он соврал, милый. Когда сказал, что не целовался с Хосоком. 

— Соврал? — в очередной раз удивляется Хёнвон. — Но зачем?

— Понятия не имею. Отрицает реальность? — Минхёк смеется. — Но Хосок был в гневе.

♥♥♥

Это Рождество. И Кихён собирается провести его где-нибудь в клубе или на квартире, неважно, главное, чтобы с друзьями, весело и шумно. Празднично. И, конечно, там должен быть Хосок. Такие вещи не обсуждаются, они естественны, как стояк по утрам. Он скучает по Хосоку, испытывая бессознательное чувство вины за то, что уделяет ему так мало внимания. Кихён же не идиот, он ясно видит, насколько они отдалились за последнее время. 

Поэтому предложение Шону, честно говоря, ставит его в тупик. Он говорит, что хочет провести этот вечер только вдвоем. Кихён так и видит сверкающую елку, карамельные палочки на ее ветвях, полумрак в гостиной, большой пушистый ковер и они с Шону во всем этом великолепии сидят, потягивая вино под ненавязчивую музыку. Это все очень романтично, но.

— А мы не можем сделать это на следующий день? — мягко спрашивает Кихён, потому что ну, в самом деле, им же не по сорок лет. — Все пойдут на вечеринку.

Он смотрит на Шону ясным невинным взглядом.

— Я хочу провести этот вечер с тобой, — обнимая его, говорит Шону. — Понимаешь? Именно этот вечер.

Кихён пытается понять, но получается не очень. Это же Рождество.

— Давай хотя бы появимся там, встретимся с ребятами, поздравим всех, а потом сделаем, как ты хочешь, — предлагает компромисс Кихён, и, к его радости, Шону нехотя, но соглашается. Если бы он продолжил настаивать, Кихёну пришлось бы подключить тяжелую артиллерию в лице Минхёка. А Минхёку сопротивляться вообще бесполезно, ему легче дать, чем объяснить, почему нет.

Вот так они оказываются в клубе, где устраивают вечеринку друзья Чжухона и Минхёка. По виду Хёнвона кажется, что его заставили прийти сюда шантажом, но на самом деле он тоже рад всех видеть. Кихён сразу ищет глазами Хосока и находит его болтающим с каким-то парнем _типично_ в его вкусе. Он оценивает потенциальный десерт Хосока на сегодняшнюю ночь, хмыкает, поджимает губы и решает подойти позже, но Хосок замечает его сам и, что-то быстро прошептав своему собеседнику, направляется к Кихёну.

— Ты все-таки пришел, — сверкая белоснежной улыбкой, восклицает он и сгребает Кихёна в объятья, полностью игнорируя Шону.

Хосок никогда не говорит "вы" и "у вас". Кихён списывает это на то, что он еще не привык воспринимать их как пару, но иногда закрадывается мысль, что он делает это намеренно.

— Боже, на кого ты похож, — Кихён откровенно ржет над нарядом Хосока, состоящего из странных полосатых штанов, невообразимой жилетки, отороченной мехом, на голое тело и широкого красного пояса. Образ дополняют традиционные рога Рудольфа, куча сережек в ушах и коричневый ошейник, который действительно выглядит как _ошейник_.

— Я эльф! — гордо заявляет Хосок.

— Ты олень-стриптизер, — прыскает Кихён, борясь с искушением дать ему в прямом смысле по рогам.

— А ты красивый, — внезапно заявляет Хосок и дотрагивается до цепочки в треугольном вырезе его белоснежной шелковой рубашки.

Брови Кихёна медленно ползут вверх против его воли. Он никогда не слышал от Хосока ничего подобного. Вот про свои блядские коленки сколько угодно, но чтобы Хосок хоть раз назвал его красивым? Ладно, возможно, это только _сегодня_. Кихён и так знает, что он красивый, потому что провел у зеркала долбаных полтора часа, пытаясь ровно подвести глаза, уложить волосы и выбрать подходящий наряд. Но слышать это от Хосока все равно странно. 

Кихён оборачивается в поисках Шону, чтобы скрыть внезапное смущение, видит его в компании Минхёка и еще каких-то ребят, и не знает, что испытывает: облегчение от того, что Шону этого не видел и не слышал, или сожаление, что он слишком далеко, чтобы помочь Кихёну справится с дурацкой неловкостью. 

— Как у тебя… — он возвращается взглядом к Хосоку, — дела? Все в порядке? Слышал, Хёнвон похлопотал за тебя на фирме своего отца? Уже ходил на собеседование?

— На следующей неделе, — кивает Хосок. — Черт, я так волнуюсь! Мне не хватает твоих моральных пиздюлей. 

— Я выдам их тебе ровно перед собеседованием, — смеется Кихён, вновь расслабляясь. — Обязательно набери мне. Пойдем к ребятам?

Все проходит совершенно чудесно и так, как и хотел Кихён. Но ровно в полночь он чувствует себя Золушкой-неудачницей, потому что Шону, пытаясь перекричать музыку и громкие голоса, говорит, что им пора уходить, и все окружающее Кихёна волшебство превращается в тыкву. Кихён _знает_ , что обещал. Он, черт возьми, прекрасно это знает, но ему совершенно не хочется ехать в тихую и уютную квартирку Шону, когда веселье в самом разгаре. Ему даже не удается толком попрощаться со всеми, потому что Чжухон в этот момент еще за сценой, а Хосок где-то в недрах танцпола. И, наверняка, с тем парнем. Обнявшись напоследок с Минхёком, который смотрит на него почти сочувственно, и Кихёну от его взгляда становиться еще печальнее, он машет остальным и уходит, ведомый Шону за руку наверх, к выходу из клуба.

Все идет по пизде уже через полчаса, когда они выпивают по бокалу вина и вполглаза смотрят какой-то старый фильм по телеку. Шону пересаживает его к себе на колени и забирается руками под рубашку, ненавязчиво поглаживая по спине. Кихён жмется к нему и касается губами шеи. Потом он уже каким-то образом оказывается на том самом пресловутом ковре с расстегнутыми штанами, а Шону, фантастически быстро стянув с себя футболку, нависает над ним, лаская его руками и губами. Кихён и сам задним умом понимает, что _пора_. Они уже достаточно долго встречаются, чтобы любить друг друга во всех смыслах, только вот… Шону очень горячий и вообще ходячий секс, он как обжигающая лава, которая растекается по Кихёну поцелуями и прикосновениями, обволакивая своим жаром. Кихёну становится душно. Он задыхается под тяжестью всей этой заботы и любви. Ему хочется подбежать к окну и вдохнуть морозный воздух полной грудью, до самых альвеол. Боже, он так _не хочет_ обижать Шону! Но Кихёну кажется, что на нем бетонная плита в тонну, и внутри все сдавливает и сжимается от осознания того, что он не готов. Он просто _не может._

— Прости, — мямлит он бессвязно, пытаясь отползти от Шону.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — хмурится тот.

— Нет, все так, правда! Хёну, пожалуйста, — жалобно просит Кихён и добавляет чуть тише: — Пожалуйста. 

Он неловко поднимается, пытаясь дрожащими пальцами застегнуть брюки, и одергивает рубашку.

— Хорошо. Кихён, все нормально, тебе не обязательно это делать, — пытается успокоить его Шону. — Все в порядке. 

— Да ни хера не в порядке, — раздраженно говорит Кихён. — Это должно быть нормальным для людей, которые… нравятся друг другу. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Шону поднимается с ковра и пытается взять его за руку. — Я не тороплю тебя, просто мне казалось, что мы…

— Вот именно! — Кихён отступает от него еще на пару шагов. — Мне тоже. Мне тоже так казалось, черт, я хотел этого! Кажется. Не знаю.

Он говорит все тише и тише, а потом разворачивается и идет в коридор. Надевает ботинки, пуховик, снимает с вешалки шарф. Шону все это время стоит в дверном проеме и молчит. И, Господи, от его молчания все еще только хуже. Если бы он разозлился, повысил голос, мол какого хуя, Кихён? Что ты ломаешься, как девственница в брачную ночь? Если бы он не был таким _понимающим_ , Кихёну было бы легче.

— Я… — начинает он фразу, даже не зная, что собирается сказать. — Мне нужно… Прости!

Он выкрикивает это дурацкое, никому ненужное _прости_ и вылетает из квартиры, несется вниз по лестнице до самого низа и вываливается на улицу, жадно заглатывая в легкие зимнюю ночь. Шону не пойдет за ним. Не сейчас. Кихён это тоже знает. 

Через почти час блуждания по хер знает каким улицам, он промерзает до костей и заваливается в первый попавшийся бар, где, конечно же, тоже вовсю Рождество и счастливые улыбки, и пьяные выкрики, и все то, чего он хотел еще недавно. Кихён проталкивается к бару, заказывает сразу пять шотов и пиво. Потом еще пять. Потом его размазывает по стойке, и бармен недовольно косится на него, поэтому он допивает пиво, расплачивается по счету и нетвердой походкой выползает наружу. 

Единственный человек, о ком он сейчас думает и которого хочет видеть, это Хосок. Время четыре утра, но его совсем не ебет этот факт, как и то, что Хосок банально может быть еще на вечеринке. А если и нет, то сто процентов не один. Каким образом он добирается до его дома, Кихён помнит вообще смутно, кажется, после тупого стояния у практически пустой дороги, его подбирает компания, выползшая из того же бара. Только они намного умнее и вызвали такси. Кихён называет адрес и проваливается в хмельную дрему, пока водитель не толкает его в колено и недовольно бурчит, что они приехали. Кихён пытается всучить ему мятые купюры, найденные в кармане, но таксист отказывается, явно мечтая лишь о том, чтобы этот пассажир уже покинул салон. 

Кихён поднимается, точнее, ползет, с многочисленными перерывами на отдых, на пятый этаж, — ебаныйврот, Шин Хосок, почему в твоем доме нет лифта, — и обессиленно приваливается к знакомой двери. До звонка ему тянуться лень, поэтому он долбит в дверь ногой, совершенно не заботясь о милых соседях вокруг. Вертел он их всех. 

— Блять, — единственное, что говорит Хосок, открывая дверь после непрерывной долбежки, и Кихён практически впадает в его прихожую. — Какого х…

— Счастливого Рождества, олень, — пьяно хихикает Кихён и виснет на нем, ошалело улыбаясь. Он бы может даже присвистнул от восхищения, потому что Хосок практически голый, не считая коротких спальных шорт, но получается только облизнуться и, прищурив один глаз, навести фокус, сосредоточившись на его лице, — А где этот парень?

— _Этот_ парень? — переспрашивает Хосок, выразительно изгибая бровь, а Кихён продолжается лыбиться как идиот. 

— Ну да, тот, который… С которым… — он пытается сформулировать свою мысль более корректно, но в его голове шум, звон и Кихён вообще не может сосредоточиться, глядя в глаза Хосоку. — Десерт. 

— Исусья мать, — констатирует Хосок, пытаясь поставить Кихёна так, чтобы он не заваливался на него каждую секунду. Он снимает с него шарф и пуховик, и даже развязывает шнурки на ботинках, облегчая Кихёну задачу. — Это ты так с Шону надрался?

Кихён яростно мотает головой и, цепляясь за стены, идет в комнату, где в буквальном смысле падает в кресло. 

— Что случилось? Вы поссорились? — продолжает спрашивать Хосок, пытаясь добиться от него хоть чего-то вразумительного.

— У тебя есть выпить?

— Не для тебя.

— Ну и ладно, — обиженно дует губы Кихён. — А кофе?

— А может, просто спать? 

Хосок обращается с ним как с ребенком, и это ужасно бесит. 

— Тогда я сам, — он пытается встать слишком поспешно, поэтому его ведет в сторону, и Кихён валится на подлокотник, еле успев подставить руку, чтобы не загреметь носом в пол. — Понаставили… капканов.

— Боже, — где-то за его спиной стонет Хосок. — Не хватало еще, чтобы ты разгромил мне кухню. Сиди.

Кихён никогда не выполняет просьб, высказанных в повелительном наклонении, поэтому он делает над собой усилие и идет следом за ним, натыкаясь на все подряд и собирая все углы. Он залезает прямо на стол и болтает босыми ногами, глядя на то, как Хосок готовит ему кофе. Почему-то от такой простой мысли, что вот он, Хосок, делает ему пьяному кофе в пять утра в Рождество, становится очень тепло и уютно. Кихён просто не знает, куда девать эту накатившую вдруг нежность, она плещется внутри него, не находя выхода, и он испытывает счастье, просто глядя на Хосока. Трудно сказать, что испытывает Хосок в ожидании, пока вскипит чайник, но он смотрит на Кихёна странным взглядом, который хер растолкуешь. Кихёну сейчас не до ребусов, если честно. Ему вообще непонятно что и как. Он просто очень хочет обнять Хосока так сильно и…

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — шепчет он куда-то в чужое плечо, когда Хосок отворачивается, чтобы заварить кофе и размешать сахар. 

— Я чуть не пролил на себя кипяток, — бубнит Хосок, отставляя горячий чайник обратно. — Да, Кихён, я знаю, по крайней мере, очень на это надеюсь. 

— Я серьезно, — продолжает Кихён, и Хосок замирает. — Не веришь? 

Хосок аккуратно разворачивается, чтобы Кихён ненароком снова не вздумал падать, осторожно отцепляет его руки от себя и усаживает на ближайший стул. Потом ставит перед ним чашку с кофе и садится напротив. 

— Может, все-таки, расскажешь, что произошло? 

— Не хочу, — морщится Кихён. Он действительно не хочет говорить о Шону прямо сейчас. — Давай потом. Завтра. Когда-нибудь. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Хосок. 

— Так что с твоим десертом? — вновь интересуется Кихён. 

— Ничего. Просто ничего.

Он слишком поспешно утыкается в свою кружку, но Кихён не в том состоянии, чтобы проявлять чудеса наблюдательности.

— Ну, твоя вечеринка всяко лучше, чем у меня, — печально вздыхает он. — Я не хотел уходить. Я даже не успел попрощаться с тобой. 

Кихёну кажется, что Хосок должен знать об этом. Потому что ему самому это зачем-то важно. Он не хотел, чтобы Хосок думал, что Кихён его бросил. Просто ушел, словно ему все равно. 

— Я знаю, — кивает тот.

— Хорошо, — Кихён снова счастливо улыбается. Как дурак, ей-богу. 

После того, как Хосок относит чашки в раковину, он помогает Кихёну подняться и ведет его в комнату. Кихён знает за собой такую слабость. По пьяни, даже если он и соображает, то ноги ему отказывают. Это вообще-то странно, потому что обычно Кихён ловит пьяного Хосока, чтобы отправить его домой и уложить в кровать. Он глупо хихикает, не заботясь о том, что скажет на это Хосок, и снова виснет на нем. 

Хосок безумно красивый. Он такой забавный, когда пытается быть серьезным, совсем как сейчас. И сильный, и пахнет потрясающе вкусно, что Кихёну хочется вот так обниматься с ним вечно. Остановившись в дверях, он отводит длинную челку, постоянно падающую Хосоку на глаза, и залипает. У Хосока непонятный взгляд, обволакивающий и тяжелый, кажется, будто он ждет чего-то. Кихён барахтается в нем, как муха в бочке меда, и не может отвести глаз, словно под гипнозом. Ему хочется быть еще ближе, намного ближе, как никогда раньше. 

Он давно забросил свои детские фантазии о том, что Хосок когда-нибудь посмотрит на него не просто как на друга. Так давно, что сам забыл об этом, потерял воспоминания, заменив другими, про их вечную дружбу. Хосок никогда не будет смотреть на него по-другому. Но именно сейчас, и только потому что Кихён пьян в хлам, он может признаться, что когда-то у него были чувства. У него _есть_ чувства, про которые он забыл и вдруг вспомнил. И пусть они даже никому не нужны, Кихёну в первую очередь. Только один раз, _пожалуйста_.

Только сегодня, в это ебучее Рождество.

♥♥♥

— Трахни меня, — беззвучно, одними губами просит Кихён.

_Ну, блять, приехали._

— Что? — Хосок думает, что сходит с ума.

— Трахни меня.

— Вообще не смешно, — хмурится он в недоумении. — Ты настолько пьян, что...

— Ладно, забей, — говорит Кихён и внезапно вырывается из его рук, пошатнувшись, но стена спасает его от полного фиаско. 

— Что происходит? — Хосок успевает перехватить его и тянет на себя. — Кихён-а…

— Пусти меня, — упрямо бормочет тот, пытаясь вырваться, но Хосок заводит его руки за спину и обнимает. 

— Да что на тебя нашло! Может, ты…

Договорить он не успевает — Кихён впечатывается в его губы, и Хосок теряется, не зная, как реагировать. Он ошарашенно смотрит в его глаза и видит там совершенное _ничего_. Кихён прихватывает его нижнюю губу зубами и ощутимо прикусывает, не до крови, но Хосоку хватает — он дергается и коротко стонет. Больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. 

— Какого черта ты творишь, — шипит он после того, как Кихён отстраняется. — Я не буду спать с тобой.

_Да только об этом и думаешь, кого ты пытаешься обмануть?_

— Я знаю, — криво усмехается тот. — Вот и отпусти, найду того, кто будет.

— Это шантаж? — брови Хосока лезут на лоб от нереальности творящегося пиздеца. 

— Это план.

— О! — восклицает он, потому что слов нет на этого мудака, ей-богу. — О... Ладно. То есть, ты все-таки решил попрактиковаться. Ну, раз ты так просишь. 

— Прав...

— Заткнись, — грубо перебивает его Хосок, слыша знакомые издевательские нотки в голосе. — Просто заткнись. 

Он толкает Кихёна назад, почти точно рассчитав, что тот приземлится на кровать. Почти. Кихёну чудом удается не грохнуться мимо, и он съезжает, цепляясь за одеяло. Хосок подхватывает его и тут же опрокидывает навзничь, задирает рубашку и рвет ремень, — _что я делаю?_ — но выражение лица Кихёна не оставляет ему выбора. Возможно, лучше было бы просто вырубить его, все равно он вряд ли что потом вспомнит, но у Хосока уже стоит, и это проблема. Как его стояк не почувствовал Кихён, когда они только что обжимались у двери, известно только его пьяным богам. Весь Кихён — его долбаная _проблема_. Его губы, его ужасные шутки, его дырявые штаны, холодные пальцы, кривая ухмылка. Абсолютно все.

Проблем становится еще больше, когда Кихён послушно выгибается под его руками, закрывает глаза и прерывисто дышит, прижимая ко рту край подушки. _О, черт_. Хосок хотел бы его наказать за все то, в чем Кихён, собственно, не виноват, за все, что происходит в голове Хосока уже который месяц, показать Кихёну, насколько его все это заебало. Но, глядя на то, как доверчиво и бесстыдно Кихён подставляется под его ласки, злость превращается с нестерпимое желание доказать, что он _лучше_. У Хосока никогда не было такой потребности в их отношениях, потому что это казалось ему само собой разумеющимся. Потому что сам Кихён все эти годы своими поступками показывал, что Хосок для него всегда номер один. До того, как в их жизни не появился безупречный по всем статьям Шону. 

— Если на утро ты ничего не вспомнишь, я придушу тебя, — жарко шепчет Хосок ему на ухо, пытаясь стянуть с себя штаны и белье в рекордно короткие сроки, не вставая с кровати. — Посмотри на меня!

Кихён приоткрывает мутные глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать на нем взгляд. 

— Х…Хосок, — запнувшись, шепчет он, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. 

— Смотри на меня, — повторяет Хосок, ведя рукой по его груди вниз по животу и дальше, по бедру. 

— Я смотрю, — жалобно говорит Кихён. 

Хосок слегка разводит в стороны его колени и пробегает пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедра, обхватывает ладонью его полувозбужденный член, — _Боже, они действительно собираются сделать это?_

— Поцелуешь меня? — спрашивает он. — _Хочешь_ меня поцеловать? 

Вместо ответа Кихён порывисто притягивает его к себе и прижимается губами, тут же толкаясь горячим языком между зубов. Хосок с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй, не позволяя себе закрыть глаза. Он не хочет пропустить ни один гребаный момент. И вытрахает из Кихёна весь алкоголь, чтобы он, сука, тоже все видел и помнил. Оторвавшись от его губ, Хосок стягивает рубашку к запястьям, заставляя Кихёна завести руки наверх. Дернув так сильно, что маленькие перламутровые пуговки на манжетах не выдерживают, он стаскивает ее совсем и отбрасывает в сторону. Кихён выглядит таким трогательно-беспомощным, что в голову Хосока на секунду закрадывается мысль пожалеть мудака, сказать, что он просто пошутил, хотел напугать, чтобы больше не смел его провоцировать, но взгляд Кихёна уже приобретает осмысленность, особенно в тот момент, когда Хосок обхватывает пальцами его член и с нажимом ведет снизу вверх. Кихён закусывает губу, по-прежнему не смея отвести взгляд, как и просил Хосок, и аккуратно кладет руки на его плечи. Приподнимаясь, Хосок встает на колени и, придерживая одной рукой за бедро, продолжает дрочить ему, очерчивает большим пальцем головку, размазывая по ней выступившую каплю. Кихён цепляется за одеяло и приподнимает бедра в такт его движениям. Хосок никогда не думал, что увидит его _таким._ У него сердце стучит где-то в горле, и от волнения трясутся руки. Он подсовывает скомканную часть одеяла Кихёну под ягодицы и достает из-под матраса гелевую смазку. 

— Пож…

— Ты молчишь, — напоминает Хосок, тут же возвращая руку на место, и слегка сжимает головку. — Или стонешь. 

_Или уебываешь на хуй_. Такой вариант он, конечно, тоже предусматривает, вдруг Кихён сейчас внезапно резко протрезвеет, осознает и сбежит. И Кихён ненавидит, когда им командуют. Но тот послушно замирает и прерывисто дышит, в то время как Хосок выдавливает немного геля и, растерев его в пальцах, скользит между ягодиц, мягко надавливая на вход. Это похоже на один из хосоковых снов с Кихёном в главной роли, которых он за последнее время уже насмотрелся слишком много, так что он тоже, можно сказать, тренировался. Правда, в его снах Кихён был куда более трезвым, но Хосоку вообще-то грех жаловаться. 

Кихён все-таки жмурится и приглушенно стонет, когда Хосок проталкивает в него палец, но лишь на несколько секунд, видимо, это представлялось ему гораздо страшнее и больнее. Наверное, алкоголь и тут играет свою роль. Он даже с каким-то удивлением смотрит на Хосока и очень смущается собственной реакции. Тот, наклонившись, целует его, проходясь языком по искусанным губам, и чувствует, как Кихён обнимает его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Хосоку хочется то ли мурчать от удовольствия, то ли стонать от безысходности, потому что fucking shit, он в самом деле трахает Кихёна. У него в голове ни одной разумной мысли, и он волнуется только о том, как бы не спустить еще до того, как окажется внутри. Кихён стонет ему в рот, елозит бедрами, царапает плечи. Тихо матерится, когда Хосок вставляет в него уже три пальца, и больно бьет по спине кулаком. 

— Шш… Не зажимайся, — бормочет уже одуревший от всего этого Хосок. Он слегка сгибает фаланги, скользит по влажным стенкам и, наконец-то, находит то, что искал. Кихён выгибается под ним, поперхнувшись стоном и переходит на октаву выше, тут же испугавшись собственного голоса. Хосок, честно, больше не может, поэтому он хватает презерватив, валяющийся тут же, под матрасом, кое-как раскатывает его по налившемуся члену и толкается в Кихёна, прижимаясь мокрым лбом к чужому плечу. Он пытается себя контролировать, мысленно считая до трех перед каждым движением, а Кихён все также лупит его по спине и стонет. Он стонет так, что это наверняка слышит весь подъезд, но Хосока сейчас может остановить только обрушившийся на него потолок. 

Он беспорядочно целует кихеновы плечи, шею, лицо, пока тот не перестает его дубасить, съезжает ладонями к заднице и впивается в нее ногтями. Хосок понимает это как сигнал к продолжению и резко толкается бедрами, погружаясь до основания. Он приподнимается на локте, подхватывает Кихёна под коленку, и отводит его ногу в сторону. Кихён невозможно узкий. Просто _невозможно_. Он сжимает член Хосока горячим влажным нутром, и по телу прокатываются одна за другой волны словно электрические разряды, с каждым толчком приближая к слишком скорому финалу. Нет, только не сейчас. Хосок сдерживается, замедлив темп, снова встает на колени и смотрит на Кихёна затуманенным взглядом. Его ладонь скользит вверх по влажной коже напряженного живота, по груди и дальше по шее, Хосок дотрагивается пальцами до сухих губ, чувствуя сбившееся дыхание, и гладит Кихёна по щеке. Кихён распахивает глаза и смотрит на Хосока растерянно и немного печально.

— Ты потрясающий, — шепчет Хосок, даже не надеясь, что он его услышит. Наклоняется и целует Кихёна, стараясь хотя бы так показать то, что не может выразить словами. У Хосока вообще плохо со словами. Особенно когда нужно сказать что-то важное. 

Он продолжает размеренно двигаться, доводя Кихёна до бешенства и исступления, потому что ему мало, ему сейчас никуда не уперлась хосокова нежность, и он нетерпеливо дергает Хосока за руки, направляя их к своему члену. 

Кончает он почти беззвучно, закусив костяшки пальцев, лишь тихо скулит и царапает чужое бедро, оставляя широкие красные полосы на бледной коже. Хосок кончает следом, дрожа всем телом, упирается мокрым лбом во вздымающуюся грудь, переживая послеоргазменные мягкие волны, и замирает, не представляя, что последует за всем этим. Кихён просто лежит, закрыв глаза, но Хосок уверен, что тот еще не спит. Он аккуратно выскальзывает, тянется за салфетками, и стирает сперму с его живота, а потом накрывает одеялом. Презерватив отправляется в мусорное ведро рядом со столом. Хосок сидит на краю постели, ероша пропитавшиеся потом волосы, и пытается _думать_. Дыхание Кихёна постепенно выравнивается, он действительно вырубается, даже если не собирался. 

Хосок уверен, что если проснется позже Кихёна, — а он всегда просыпается позже, — то не найдет его в квартире. Он уверен, что Кихён теперь будет бегать от него очень долго, в идеале, всегда. Кихён не любит ситуации, в которых может оказаться беспомощным, когда он ощущает себя неловким. Потому что, черт возьми, они были друзьями целых пятнадцать лет, а теперь они кто? Друзья, которые переспали по пьяни? Друзья с привилегиями? Идиоты, которые за все эти годы не могли разобраться, что между ними, дружба или?..

Только честно, Хосок не пытался превратить их дружбу во что-то большее только по одной причине. Потому что был уверен, что Кихён играет в другой лиге. Почему не пытался Кихён, он понятия не имеет, но, блять, почему _сейчас_?! Почему не тогда, когда Хосок поцеловал его на том гребаном мосту? Почему не тогда, когда они начали таскаться по клубам и студенческим вечеринкам, и Хосок при нем клеил парней? Почему сейчас, когда у Кихёна есть его бойфренд, его мистер Совершенство, и Хосок пытается как-то _жить с этим_?

Он со злостью бьет по краю постели, встает и уходит на кухню. Достает пачку сигарет, заныканных еще с тех пор, как они вместе бросали, и долго ищет по ящикам зажигалку. Дым горький, дерет горло и оставляет поганый привкус во рту, — он так отвык от этих ощущений, — Хосок давится им. Его слегка ведет, как бывает всегда, когда долго не куришь, но он знает, что это скоро пройдет. Становится немного легче, по крайней мере, перестают дрожать руки. Через полчаса он возвращается в комнату с графином воды и аспирином, которые кому-то очень понадобятся после пробуждения, и ложится. Долго смотрит на спящего Кихёна, понимая, что как раньше уже не будет. Что после сегодняшней ночи они или разбегутся, или… Хосок представляет это _или_. И он согласен. Согласен быть с Кихёном не для того, чтобы тот варил ему кашу, когда Хосок болеет, не для того, чтобы было с кем обсудить новый фильм или заказать пиццу среди ночи. А потому что… Черт, Хосок, серьезно. Он хочет Кихёна только для себя, и не собирается ни с кем делиться.

Он спит чутко, часто просыпается, не позволяя себе упасть в глубокий сон и пропустить момент чужого пробуждения. Кихён в итоге поворачивается и закидывает на него руку, Хосок подтягивает его к себе, обнимает, чтобы наверняка. Когда он чувствует, что Кихён начинает ворочаться, то немного ослабляет хватку и приоткрывает глаза, — за окном давно день. Где-то в коридоре надрывается мобильный. Кихён еще не проснулся до конца, поэтому жмурится от солнечного света, проникающего сквозь занавески, и хватается за голову. 

— Не вставай, — тихо говорит Хосок, и поднимается сам. Кихён смотрит на него, словно видит в первый раз, а потом в его глазах очень четко проявляется _понимание_. Взгляд тут же меняется, и Кихён зажмуривается, откидываясь обратно на подушку. — Я знаю, ты хочешь сбежать. Но нет, даже не пытайся.

Он встает, кидает Кихёну пачку аспирина и ставит воду на пол около кровати, а потом идет в коридор за орущим телефоном. Звонит Минхёк, он сбрасывает вызов и выключает звук. На экране несколько пропущенных звонков от Шону и того же Минхёка, но Хосоку строго похуй. Он засовывает мобильник в карман кихеновского пуховика и возвращается в комнату. 

— Представляю, как тебе сейчас херово, — обращается он к Кихёну, который все еще сидит на кровати, но уже с графином в руке. — Сходи в душ.

Достав из шкафа полотенце, чистые спортивки и футболку, Хосок кладет их на кровать. 

— Я… — начинает Кихён и замолкает. 

— Хей, — он подходит и садится рядом с ним, — давай не сейчас. Мы, конечно, с тобой еще те мудаки, но это же мы. Я всего лишь Шин Хосок, помнишь? Я раздражаю тебя своими глупыми шутками и постоянно творю всякую хуйню. И я вообще не знаю, как ты меня еще терпишь, правда. Но я не смогу без тебя. 

— Боже, прекрати это, — кривится Кихён. — У меня сейчас задница слипнется. 

— Я, между прочим, пытаюсь тебе признаться, — капризно говорит Хосок, обиженный его тоном. — Задница, кстати, у тебя отпад. 

— Заткнись, — Кихён бьет его куда придется, но, к счастью, промахивается мимо лица, и смотрит с подозрением. — В чем признаться? 

— В том, что не зависимо от того, насколько ты был пьян, а я зол, и мы переспали, ты мне нужен. В смысле… Черт, ну, в общем, это странно, наверное, но я типа тебя люблю.

— Ебанулся, что ли? — негодующе восклицает Кихён и тут же морщится от боли. — Какая нахер любовь? 

— Я серьезно, я…

— Да пошел ты! 

Кихён вскакивает с кровати, забыв о том, что он как бы голый, но это его вообще сейчас не останавливает, несется в ванную, прихватив свои брюки, валяющиеся на полу у кровати, и закрывается там, включая на полную душ. 

Хосок опять ничего не понимает. Он идет в коридор и садится прямо на пол. Ему, кстати, очень обидно, что Кихён не воспринимает его всерьез. Он никогда не знал, что твориться в голове Кихёна, и чем руководствуется его логика. Хосок знает его вдоль и поперек, он знает, что Кихён любит и что ненавидит, сколько ложек сахара он кладет в чай, что он скажет в ответ на любое заявление Хосока, но он никогда не понимал, как работают кихеновы мозги. Он бы, наверное, сошел с ума, если бы даже попробовал представить, сколько всего держит Кихён в голове. Хосок пытается _рассуждать_ , но он живет по велению сердца и своих желаний, и с рассуждениями у него хреново. Единственное, до чего он успевает додуматься, это что Кихён по какой-то причине решил, что Хосок сделал это, чтобы не обидеть его отказом. Проявил снисхождение. Уступил идиотской просьбе пьяного друга, поскольку и сам находился не совсем в трезвом уме после вечеринке, а _десерт_ с собой не захватил. Итак. По мнению Кихёна, или Хосок переспал с ним из жалости, или исключительно из соображений дружбы, либо потому что никого не подцепил, а тут сами приходят и дают. 

Но самое главное, что Кихён наотрез отказывается верить в то, что Хосок хотел этого сам. Потому что у него есть чувства к Кихёну. Иначе чем еще может быть вызвана странная реакция на его слова? 

Шум воды стихает, и Хосок поднимается на ноги в ожидании того, как Кихён выйдет из ванной. Тихий щелчок щеколды, и его лицо появляется из-за двери, Кихён бегло оглядывает коридор, пока не натыкается взглядом на Хосока. 

— Ты меня теперь преследовать будешь? — раздраженно бурчит он.

— Да, пока мы не поговорим, — твердо говорит Хосок. 

— Послушай, я знаю, что повел себя как идиот. У меня было отстойное настроение, я нажрался, давай не будем…

— Когда ты пришел, у тебя было превосходное настроение, — возражает Хосок, пытаясь открыть дверь полностью, но Кихён упирается и до сих пор не выходит. — Черт, ну какого хрена, Ки? 

Он с силой дергает дверь на себя и встает перед Кихёном, не позволяя ему никуда сбежать. 

— Нам не по пятнадцать, мы можем все обсудить.

— Я не хочу ничего обсуждать, — упрямо бубнит Кихён, не глядя на него. 

— Но нам придется, потому что…

— Что? Потому что, Вонхо? Я не могу объяснить это даже себе, а ты хочешь, чтобы…

— Я не собирался требовать объяснений от тебя, — перебивает Хосок. — Я хотел объяснить, почему это сделал я. 

— Потому что ты типа меня любишь? — хмыкает Кихён. — Серьезно? С каких пор, с тех самых, как я раздвинул перед тобой ноги? 

— Прекрати! — Хосок бьет кулаком по косяку. — Ты вообще сам себя слышишь?! Я не пытался раньше, потому что ты никогда, ни разу, ни единого сука разу не дал мне понять, что играешь на два фронта. Ты все время встречался с телками, и я никогда не видел, чтобы ты хоть как-то заигрывал с парнем. Такое объяснение тебя устроит? Я не хотел терять друга из-за того, что мне приспичило поиметь его задницу. Ты был моим другом, человеком, которому я доверяю больше, чем иногда сам себе. Я не мог тебя потерять, понимаешь? Но ты… Почему, Кихён? Я ведь сразу сказал тебе, когда понял, что я гей. Почему ты промолчал? А теперь представь, что я должен быть подумать, когда ты начал мутить с Шону. 

— Я хочу уйти, — говорит Кихён, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. 

Хосок замолкает. Он чувствует каждую секунду наступившей тишины, которая отмеряет их время. Словно песок в часах, который вот-вот закончится. Последние песчинки опускаются на дно, оба все еще молчат и не двигаются, замерев, будто и само время остановилось. Ни у кого из них не хватает смелости перевернуть часы, чтобы оно пошло вновь. 

И не будет никакого _или_.

— Иди, — глухо говорит Хосок и отступает. — Вали куда угодно. Можешь сразу к своему распрекрасному Шону, который, я уверен, даже трахается лучше, чем я! Ты теперь знаешь, что делать! 

Зря он это. Но ему очень хочется сделать Кихёну больно. Потому что ему самому больно так, что, кажется, сердце сейчас не выдержит и взорвется, разворотит ребра, оставив в его груди дыру, заполненную кровавыми ошметками. Кихён смотрит, словно сейчас ударит. Ну и пусть, похуй, ничего нового. Только и способен на то, чтобы причинять Хосоку боль. Не дождавшись никакого ответа, он разворачивается и уходит на кухню. Закуривает, стоя у открытого окна. Кихён собирается тихо, почти бесшумно. Когда щелкает замок на закрывшейся двери, Хосоку слышится звук возведенного курка. Он опускается на стул и роняет голову на сложенные руки. В постель Хосок возвращаться не хочет, просто не может, потому что она все еще хранит следы прошедшей ночи и запах Кихёна, впитавшийся в его подушку. Хосок чувствует себя совершенно разбитым и одиноким.

♥♥♥

Хёнвон приходит в понедельник днем, бесцеремонно давит на звонок, пока злющий Хосок рывком не распахивает дверь. 

— И что это значит? — невозмутимо спрашивает Че, морщась при взгляде на него. — Я думал, ты умер, хотя глядя на тебя, мне кажется, что ты разлагаешься уже при жизни. 

Хосок молча уходит обратно в кровать, заворачивается с головой в одеяло и хочет сдохнуть в натуре. Он не ел почти три дня, выпил весь алкоголь в доме и выкурил все сигареты. Его мутит, ему плохо, хочется спать, но он только и делает, что спит, бухает и страдает.

— Шин Хосок, — Хёнвон делает многозначительную паузу, — если ты не возьмешь себя в руки, я больше никогда в жизни не переступлю порог этого дома. Клянусь.

Он так и сделает. Правда в том, что у Хосока никого не осталось, кроме Хёнвона, и если еще и он отвернется, ему и правда проще сдохнуть. 

— Мне очень хуево, — хрипит он из-под одеяла.

— Я знаю. — Хёнвон присаживается рядом и кладет ладонь туда, где, по его расчетам, находится голова Хосока. — Говори.

Хёнвон удивительный, в самом деле. Только он способен выслушивать хосоковское нытье без закатывания глаз и выражения адской скуки на лице. Хосок долго думает, с чего начать, но в итоге начинает с главного. 

— Мы переспали. Он пришел ко мне в пять утра после той вечеринки, и… так получилось. Я не хотел, в смысле хотел, но не так, понимаешь? Но Кихён-и… вот блять, даже имя не хочу его произносить, короче, он был странный, сам на меня прыгнул. Я хотел, чтобы все по-нормальному. Но он так взбесился, когда утром я сказал ему, что… — он запинается, не в состоянии произнести то, что предназначалось Кихёну. — Сказал ему, что это серьезно. Не потому что мы были пьяные, а серьезно. Он накричал на меня и свалил. 

— И все? — интересуется Хёнвон.

— Ну… — Хосок выбирается из-под одеяла, потому что ему уже нечем дышать. — Я разозлился. 

— И наверняка ляпнул то, о чем теперь жалеешь.

— Да похуй, — насупившись, бурчит Хосок. — Сказал, что он может спокойно трахаться со своим великолепным Шону, теперь есть с чем сравнить.

— Что-то подобное я и ожидал.

— На хера он вообще… Нет, ну скажи мне, он что, так боялся лечь с Шону в постель, что решил сперва лишиться девственности со мной? То есть тупо меня использовал?

— Вы просто космические идиоты, — вздыхает Хёнвон. — Один лучше другого. Открою тебе секрет, он сбежал ни по одной из причин, которые ты себе там напридумывал. Он вообще не из-за тебя сбежал. А из-за себя. 

— Не понял.

— Ну, естественно. Нет, вообще, я тобой горжусь, хён, честно. Я не думал, что ты пойдешь на это. Да начнем с того, что я вообще не верил, что у вас любовь. 

— Какая нахер любовь, сказал мне этот мудак. Дословно. 

— Я с трудом представляю, как можно было общаться столько лет и не замечать этого, ну да ладно. С кем не бывает… Но, вообще-то, ни с кем, кроме вас дебилов.

— Я вот не понял, ты-то откуда знаешь?

— У меня карманный психолог, забыл?

— Кстати! Это он во всем и виноват! — негодует Хосок. — Если бы не Минхёк…

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Хёнвон. — Минхёк всего лишь озвучил ваши грязные мыслишки. Хотя, я повторяю, даже я ему не сразу поверил. Но после Шону… Прости, ты никогда не был столь очевиден. 

— Вот именно, а кто познакомил нас с ним? 

— Да Господи, не Шону, так кто-нибудь другой! К тому же, Кихён сам с ним познакомился, так что не надо. 

— С какого перепуга он оказался на даче?

— Ну, это было подстроено, согласен. Но только для того, чтобы вы прекратили свои брачные игры вокруг друг друга. Ты мог бы уже тогда сказать Кихёну. 

— Да что сказать, если он там сосался с Шону? 

— Потому что Шону не идиот, и не стал ждать десять лет для того, чтобы признаться в том, что Кихён ему нравится.

— То есть, я во всем виноват, да? 

— Я этого не говорил, — терпеливо объясняет Хёнвон. — Ты вел себя, как считал нужным. Кихён думает, что ты не можешь его любить, и поэтому никогда не пытался, ну… Ты понял. 

— Переспать с ним. 

— Да. Он считает, что ты видишь в нем только друга. 

— Блять, тогда скажи мне, почему он никогда не говорил мне о том, что ему нравятся парни? 

— Потому что ему нравишься ты, хён. Ему не нравятся парни, потому что у него есть ты. Он влюблен в тебя. 

— И Шону, — буркнул Хосок. 

— Я не знаю, зачем он начал с ним встречаться. Точно не для того, чтобы вызвать твою ревность, но это сработало. Шону нравится многим, он реально классный парень, не знаю… Может, решил что-то поменять в своей жизни? 

— Да, блять, поменял. Господи, да кто я по сравнению с Шону?! Посмотри на меня. То, как он ведет себя с Кихёном… Я никогда так не смогу. 

— И зачем? Кихён любит тебя совсем не за это.

— А за что? — с надеждой спрашивает Хосок.

— Потому что ты делаешь его счастливым. Просто, ни за что. Ты это ты. 

— Хёнвон-а, — простонал он, уткнувшись ему лбом в колени. — Что мне делать. 

— Для начала принять душ и побриться, — с брезгливостью в голосе говорит Хёнвон. — От тебя несет как от помойки. Привести себя в порядок, достать свой самый приличный костюм и пойти завтра на собеседование. 

— Точно… — Хосок вскидывает на него взгляд. — Собеседование, я совсем забыл.

— Как хорошо, что есть такой замечательный я, чтобы напомнить тебе об этом.

— Замечательный, — лезет обниматься к нему Хосок, но тот отпихивает его от себя.

— Фу! Душ, хён! Отвали!

— Ты прав, — он вскакивает и начинает носиться по комнате, собирая мусор и брошенные вещи. — Мне нужна работа. Я получу ее, даже если мне придется… Нет, пожалуй, нет. Все равно получу. 

— Я уже предупредил отца, в десять у тебя собеседование, а потом зайдешь к нему. 

— Хорошо, спасибо! Хёнвон-и-и-и, ты просто чудо.

— Насчет Кихёна, — напоминает тот.

— Да хер с ним. В смысле, я ему уже все сказал, теперь пусть сам мучается. Я не буду за ним бегать. Ты же знаешь, он ненавидит, когда ему пытаются что-то навязать. Если я ему нужен, я здесь. Если нет, пошел он к черту! 

— Очень оптимистично, — подперев щеку ладонью, говорит Хёнвон. 

— Он вернется, я знаю, — Хосок вдруг становится серьезным. — Он же вернется? Что я буду без него делать? Он ведь должен чувствовать то же самое, да? 

— Чувствовать одно, но мы оба знаем, что Кихён скорее откусит себе язык, чем признается в том, что его чувства сильнее разумных доводов. А в голове у него сейчас… пиздец, короче.

— Слушай, я, конечно, до сих пор слегка ненавижу Минхёка, но я знаю, что Кихён ему доверяет. Тем более, психолог. Может, он ему заодно мозги вправит?

— Я спрошу, — смеется Хёнвон. — Пойду что ли, чайник поставлю, еды у тебя, конечно, нет.

— Как это нет, а рамен?

— В случае апокалипсиса перееду сюда. У тебя столько рамена, что хватит минимум на год.

♥♥♥

Новый год он встречает в одиночестве. Хосоку почему-то претит мысль о том, чтобы напиться и забыться. Перед ним маячит новая жизнь с перспективной работой, а еще он заводит собаку. Точнее, собака заводиться как бы сама, Хосок просто подбирает ее около дома, кормит, оставляет на ночь, потому что на улице холодно и снег, а потом она приживается. Она уже не щенок, но и не взрослая, эдакий бестолковый подросток, который тычется по углам, разбрасывает мусор по квартире и радостно прыгает вокруг Хосока, а еще с ним можно обниматься. После некоторой борьбы с его плохими манерами Хосок чувствует себя чуть ли не дрессировщиком года, и внезапно понимает, что щенок во многом похож на него. Он тоже бестолковый, все время творит какую-то хрень, много ест, дурачится и требует к себе внимания. Наверное, Кихёну так же трудно было с Хосоком. Имя почему-то не придумывается, и Хосок так и зовет его, Щенок. Ему приходиться заботиться о ком-то кроме себя, и это, оказывается, сложно. Гулять с Щенком по нескольку раз в день, не забывать купить ему еды и игрушки, следить, чтобы не съел какую-нибудь дрянь на улице и не сгрыз любимые кеды Хосока, мыть, вычесывать, играть, ликвидировать следы его проделок… Он никогда не думал, что завести собаку так утомительно. Но Щенок отвечает ему бескорыстной любовью, ему можно рассказать то, что нельзя никому, и он никогда не бросит. Не уйдет, кинув в лицо обидное _какая нахер любовь_? 

До него не доходят слухи, он удаляется из общего чата и общается только с Хёнвоном. Тот не говорит о Кихёне ни слова, и Хосок постепенно смиряется с мыслью, что нет, чуда не произойдет. И если Кихён может жить без Хосока, то Хосок тоже научится. Не сразу, может, даже не через год или пять, но научится. Возможно, дело лишь в гордости. Ведь ему ничего не стоит найти Кихёна, но какой в этом смысл? Любовь? Ну, это не смертельно, от нее не умирают. И дружить с Кихёном он больше не сможет. Теперь уже нет.

Хосоку нравится его новая жизнь. Нравится работа и, когда Щенок встречает его заливистым лаем, тоже нравится. Долгие прогулки по парку, ощущение близкой весны в воздухе, запах свежей выпечки из недавно открывшейся кондитерской через дом, новые обои в квартире, на которых можно рисовать, чем Хосок иногда занимается по вечерам, для чего специально купил краски и кисти, отгоняя вездесущего Щенка, чтобы ничего не испортил. И курить, сидя на широком подоконнике, тоже нравится, хотя это и вредно. Правда, иногда _накатывает_. Хосок перебирает фотографии, которых они с Кихёном накопили за эти годы сотни. Снимал, в основном, Кихён, но притаскивал их все время к Хосоку. Он перебирает их словно старики воспоминания, каждое из которых ценно и значимо, которые они боятся потерять. Но больше всего он мучается после своих снов. Кихён снится не так часто, но каждый раз эти эмоции и ощущения долго преследуют Хосока. 

У Кихёна последний год учебы, ему вообще не до чего, наверное. И явно не до Хосока. 

А потом наступает март. Хосок думает, хочет ли он в этом году отмечать свой День рождения, но на этом почему-то настаивает Хёнвон. Вероятно, считает, что Хосоку нужно встряхнуться, хотя ему нормально и так. После всего случившегося, его резко перестали интересовать клубы, вечеринки и _десерты_. 

— Мы пойдем в классное место, — говорит Хёнвон, таинственно улыбаясь.

— Вдвоем? — уточняет Хосок.

— Ты хочешь пригласить кого-то еще? Я не против.

— Нет-нет, вдвоем отлично, я наоборот…

Классное место оказывает каким-то новым и уже безумно популярным клубом на Каннаме. Хосок нервно поправляет манжеты рубашки, оглядываясь по сторонам. Когда он вообще нервничал перед походом в клуб?

— Тут пиво стоит как вся моя зарплата, — шепчет он Хёнвону, пока тот тащит его мимо очереди прямо ко входу. 

— Не парься, я обо всем договорился, у меня тут знакомый работает. Сын папиного компаньона.

Хосок удивленно моргает, но решает не вдаваться в подробности. Знакомый так знакомый. У них отдельный вип-столик, личная официантка и all inclusive. Ладно, если уж такое счастье привалило, отказываться глупо. Уже через час Хосок чувствует себя королем мира, к ним подсаживается компания, которая откуда-то знает Хёнвона, — вообще, Хёнвона многие знают хотя бы в лицо, потому что он подрабатывает моделью на показах и знаком с половиной золотой молодежи Сеула. Хосок думает, что это была не самая плохая идея, и он действительно заслуживает такой отдых. Девушка слева строит ему глазки, пока Хёнвон, наклонившись, не шепчет ей, что этот парень полный бесперспективняк, поскольку стопроцентный гей, и Хосок смеется, видя разочарование на ее лице. 

— Прости, милая, так вышло. 

— А жаль, — улыбается она. 

— Мне тоже, ты просто секси, — убеждает ее Хосок, отворачивается к перилам и смотрит вниз. — Хёнвон.

— Что? 

— Я уже так набрался или там и правда Шону?

— Где? А… И правда Шону. 

— Он что, с телкой?!

— Похоже, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Хёнвон.

— В смысле? — Хосок, нахмурившись, смотрит на него, не понимая.

— В смысле там Шону с тел… с девушкой, хён. О, — до него наконец-то доходит, — ты про _это_. Они расстались. Давно уже, еще перед Новым годом. 

— И ты мне не сказал.

— Зачем? Ты уверил меня, что не будешь за ним бегать. 

— Ну да, ты прав, — Хосок озадаченно кусает губы. В голове абсолютная пустота, потому что вот. Шону здесь с девушкой, а Кихён…

— Он ни с кем не встречается, если ты вдруг забыл спросить.

— Даже не собирался, — врет Хосок, потому что собирался, только смелости не хватило. 

— Ну, тогда ладно, — Хёнвон согласно кивает. — Я, кстати, тогда поговорил с Минхёком. Он утверждает, что Кихёну нужно время. Я хуй знает, конечно, сколько обычно времени нужно в таких случаях, но, зная Кихёна, у него может уйти на это вся жизнь. 

После этого праздник уже не кажется Хосоку таким веселым. Он выпивает еще пару коктейлей, но веселиться больше не хочется. Хочется домой, к Щенку, своим картинам, сотням фотографий и сигаретам на подоконнике. И к Кихёну. К нему, вообще-то, всегда хочется, но сейчас особенно. 

— Я поеду? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь с кожаного диванчика, который уже не такой теплый и уютный. 

Хёнвон не уточняет, куда именно, но кивает и протягивает руку. 

Конечно, ни к какому Кихёну он не едет. Хосок едет домой, выгуливает Щенка и, приняв душ, заваливается в постель. Он, честно, уже ненавидит Кихёна. Ненавидит свои мысли о нем, воспоминания, и то, что не может выбросить его из своей тупой головы. Ему нравится его новая жизнь, но Хосок понимает, что начни он хоть сто новых жизней, без Кихёна все равно не то. И это понимание тоже бесит. 

Провалившись в вязкую дремоту, он не сразу слышит стук, зато его слышит Щенок, который лает, бегая из комнаты к входной двери и обратно. 

— Замолчи, или меня выкинут отсюда вместе с тобой, — шикает на него Хосок и смотрит на мобильный. Пятый час утра. Это дежавю или кто-то ебанулся. Он плетется к двери, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрит в глазок. В поле его зрения лишь стриженый затылок, но он узнает его из тысячи. Твою-то мать. Серьезно? _Опять?_

Хосок открывает дверь и отходит назад, прислоняясь к стене. Кихён оборачивается и… все. Мог бы сказать хотя бы привет. Как дела, Хосок? Еще не сдох? Он бы ответил, что уже почти, надо было еще немного подождать. 

— Я знаю, что опоздал, — говорит вместо этого Кихён. 

Непонятно, что он имеет в виду, День рождения Хосока или всю его долбаную жизнь. Кихён выглядит уставшим, каким-то измотанным и трагически-печальным. Хосок бы с удовольствием ему вмазал. Или обнял. Или сначала вмазал, потом обнял. Щенок беснуется в ногах, вертя хвостом и обнюхивая незваного гостя, и радостно тявкает, словно выражает свое одобрение. 

— Куда? — хрипло интересуется Хосок, наконец-то справившись со своим шоком. 

— Поздравить. Ты завел собаку? 

— Канарейку, разве не похожа?

— Похожа. На тебя, — криво улыбается Кихён и треплет Щенка по загривку. — Он милый. Я могу войти или…

— Как будто тебя когда-то интересовал мой ответ, — закатывает глаза Хосок и, отлепившись от стены, идет на кухню. — Войди уже и закрой дверь, пока я не закрыл ее за тобой.

Он закуривает, потому что его на самом деле трясет, какой-то мелкой внутренней дрожью, и явно не от холода. Включает чайник и устраивается на подоконнике с ногами, подбирая одеяло. 

— Ну.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Кихен.

— Ты же поздравлять пришел. 

— А… да, точно. Поздравляю. 

— Мог бы сообщение отправить, намного проще и быстрее. 

— Хосок.

— Да, Кихён? Я слушаю тебя. Я пытаюсь слушать, только ты не говоришь ничего. 

— Ты снова куришь.

— От такой жизни и запить недолго. 

— У тебя же все хорошо, — тихо говорит Кихён, пряча взгляд. 

— Тебе откуда знать, — хмыкает Хосок.

— Я… интересовался. 

— Ах, ты интересовался. Правда, что ли? Прям справки обо мне наводил? 

— Перестань, пожалуйста. Я волновался. 

— Вот только не надо, ладно? — Хосок спрыгивает с подоконника и идет за чашкой. — Если волновался, мог бы прийти и спросить меня сам. Если бы тебя действительно волновало, что со мной. 

— Значит, тебя совсем не волновало, что со мной. Потому что ты даже не интересовался. 

— А должно было? — Хосок с грохотом ставит чайник на место и поворачивается к нему. — По-моему, ты очень ясно дал мне понять, что твоя жизнь меня не касается. 

— Все не так.

— Ладно. Все не так. Ну да, я же тупой, я никогда ничего не понимаю, так что ты от меня хочешь? Мне все надо объяснять. Куда мне до тебя!

— Вонхо!

— Ты знаешь, что называешь меня так всегда, когда злишься? Или нервничаешь, или я тебя раздражаю. Интересно, почему. 

— Понятия не имею, привычка? 

— А я знаю. Потому что ты превращаешься в воспитателя, который разговаривает не с близким другом, а с несмышленым ребенком. 

— Это не правда, — сконфуженно бормочет Кихён.

— Это правда. Ты же так обо мне думаешь. Избалованный, капризный, безответственный, мне продолжить?

— Да потому что иногда так оно и есть! 

— Я и не отрицаю, — усмехается Хосок. — Просто забавно. 

— Я подарок тебе купил, — помолчав, произносит Кихён.

— О, ты так чертовски внимателен. Знаешь что? Я тоже купил тебе подарок на День рождения, только не подарил. Возможности не было, приколись? Три месяца уже валяется. Обменяемся?

Кихён закрывает глаза и прислоняется спиной к стене, словно очень устал. Словно шел к Хосоку босиком по снегу пешком три дня. Хосок оценивает его темные круги под глазами, поджатые губы, встрепанные влажные волосы и чрезмерную бледность. Кихён похудел и осунулся — он мало спит и хреново ест, оно и понятно, учится как оголтелый, но сквозь физическую усталость проглядывает что-то другое, что-то намного глубже. 

— Зря я пришел. 

— Ага, — соглашается Хосок и, громко хлюпая, отпивает из кружки. — Зря. Потому что мне не подарки от тебя нужны. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я извинился? — Кихён открывает глаза и пристально смотрит на него. 

— Неа, не хочу.

— Тогда что? 

— Ну же, серьезно? Ты же умный, тебе не надо все разжевывать. Или ты за все это время так и не понял?

— Ладно! — восклицает Кихён, стремительно краснея. — Ладно, я знаю. Только это дико все. Дико и неправильно. Ты мне нравишься…

— Ц-ц-ц… не то, — прерывает его Хосок, отставляя чашку, и подходит почти вплотную. — Вообще не то.

Кихён поднимает голову. Вот глаза у него точно дикие, и взгляд какой-то лихорадочный, больной, — думает про себя Хосок. Как у мученика перед казнью. Ну, Кихён, давай же. Ты ведь для этого пришел, а не для того, чтобы подарки дарить, в самом деле. Хосоку очень нужно это услышать, он, может, всю жизнь ждал, а не два с половиной месяца. 

— Я тебя люблю, — четко и внятно произносит Кихён. Видимо, специально для очень тупого Хосока, чтобы не переспрашивал. — Только вот не повезло мне, потому что ты…

— Стоп, — Хосок закрывает ему рот ладонью. А у самого в животе бабочки. Или стрекозы, или хуй их там разберет, жуки майские. В голове все еще отдается эхом _я тебя люблю, я тебя люблю…_ Хосок пытается не расползтись в лужицу, потому что внутри него пищит экзальтированная школьница, которую все-таки пригласил на выпускной король школы. — Я сам за себя буду говорить, умник. Ты про себя давай.

— Да пошел ты, — шипит Кихён, отбросив его руку в сторону.

— То есть, ты там сам себе все придумал, меня не спросил, а страдать должны все. 

— Ничего я не придумывал. Я тебе вообще не подхожу. 

— Пятнадцать лет подходил, а теперь не подходишь. 

— Не в этом смысле.

— Да в _любом_ смысле, Кихён-а. Ты мне подходишь в любом смысле. 

— Хосок, — он вдруг меняется в лице, словно собирается заплакать, — ты издеваешься? Или шутишь? 

— Да какие уж тут шутки. Я вот даже собаку завел, то есть, канарейку. 

Кихён хрюкает ему в плечо и замирает. Они долго стоят в тишине.

— Привет, — Кихён отстраняется и смотрит уже совсем по-другому. От его взгляда Хосок начинает волноваться и потеть. — я скучал. Ты одет в одеяло, у меня рук не хватает. 

— Как скажешь, — он разворачивает одеяло и выразительно поигрывает бровями. — Так лучше?

— Намного, — сглатывает Кихён, слегка отвыкнув от зрелища почти голого Хосока. — Мне все нравится. 

— Мне тоже в себе все нравится. — Хосок притягивает его к себе и целует в висок. — И в тебе. А в нас вообще все прекрасно, но это не значит, что я уже совсем тебя простил. 

— Мне тоже раздеться? — тихо смеется Кихён. 

— Это наверняка ускорит процесс. Я могу сделать это сам, но… — Хосок разворачивает его теснит к столу. — Скажи еще раз.

— Обойдешься, — фыркает Кихён.

Хосок двигает бедрами, чувствуя ответное возбуждение, и ухмыляется. Одеяло отправляется на стул, а Хосок обхватывает руками чужую задницу, прижимаясь еще теснее.

— Тогда хотя бы скажи, что хочешь меня. — Кихён делает лицо из серии _Господи, за что мне это_ , Хосок смеется и медленно расстегивает на нем олимпийку. — Я ведь долго так могу.

— Кое-что в твоих шортах подсказывает мне, что нет.

— Мы с ним договоримся.

— Мне кажется, мы с ним договоримся гораздо быстрее, — Кихён ловко просовывает руку и сжимает его член, хитро щурясь, и Хосок шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Чертов провокатор.

— Это заговор? 

— Это план.

— Обожаю твои планы, — шепчет Хосок ему на ухо и облизывает шею. Кихён вздрагивает, запрокидывает голову и зарывается второй рукой в его волосы. — Мне так понравился прошлый… Ты такой красивый, когда кончаешь. А стонешь так, что мне завидовал весь подъезд.

— Заткнись на хрен. — Кихён тянет его за волосы от себя и затыкает рот единственным доступным сейчас способом. 

Хосок не против, он вообще за что угодно, лишь бы Кихён больше никогда не уходил. Он вслепую пытается расстегнуть его ремень и джинсы, нетерпеливо, неуклюже, путаясь пальцами в застежках, пока Кихён хозяйничает языком у него во рту, и стягивает их к коленям. К черту кровать, у Хосока не было никого почти три месяца, и ему безумно хочется кончить, ему _нужно_ , потому что кихёнова рука двигается все быстрее и резче. Хосок обхватывает ладонью его член, переплетая свои пальцы с чужими, и Кихён стонет, тихо и протяжно. 

— Кихён-а, — зовет Хосок, чтобы тот посмотрел на него, и подхватывает под спину, не давая завалиться назад. — Ты теперь только мой.

Хосок успевает заметить легкую улыбку на его лице перед тем, как Кихён вцепляется ему в плечо, приближая губы к уху, и шепчет _я всегда был только твоим, глупый_ , и Хосок кончает под этот тихий шепот, вздрагивая все телом.

— Он смотрел на нас, — после говорит Кихён.

— Кто? 

— Твой пес. Как его зовут вообще?

— Щенок.

— Ты назвал свою собаку Щенком?!

— Не мог придумать имя, — пожимает плечами Хосок. 

— Я ему нравлюсь, — улыбается Кихён, натягивает штаны и присаживается на корточки, треплет Щенка за ушами, берет его лапу и легонько трясет ее. — Хей, Я Кихён, давай дружить. Я придумаю тебе классное имя. 

Щенок вдруг лижет его в нос, и Кихён смеется, тиская и обнимая любвеобильного нового друга. Хосок закуривает по привычке, но морщится, тушит сигарету и выбрасывает ее в мусорку. 

— Где мой подарок?

— Что? — удивленно смотрит на него снизу вверх Кихён.

— Подарок. Ты сказал, ты купил мне подарок. 

— В кармане куртки возьми.

— Ю Кихён! 

— Ну ладно-ладно, иду, — он поднимается с пола, подтягивает спадающие джинсы и направляется в коридор. — О! Мне нравится.

— Ты о чем? 

— О твоих картинах! Вау, ты делаешь коллаж из наших фоток? 

Хосок чувствует себя идиотом, он совершенно об этом забыл. Кихён с восторгом разглядывает стены, трогая руками рисунки и фактурную краску, придающую им объем и реалистичность. 

— Это потрясающе, — оборачиваясь к нему, говорит Кихён. — Правда, так здорово! 

— Перестань, ничего не здорово, — смущенно бубнит Хосок, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. — Просто заняться было нечем. 

— Оставь свою скромность для кого-нибудь другого, — усмехается Кихён. — Ты тащишься, когда тебя хвалят. Ладно, вот, держи. С Днем рождения, что ли.

Он протягивает плоскую коробочку, и Хосок уже знает, что там. Точнее, догадывается, потому что Кихён всегда угадывает с подарками. В отличие от самого Хосока, который тратит на поиски не один день.

— Наденешь? — просит он, подставляя руку. Кихён оборачивает серебряный браслет вокруг его запястья и защелкивает замочек. — Это так… 

— Скажешь мило, и я тебя ударю, — предупреждает Кихён. 

— Спасибо, — Хосок обнимает его, уткнувшись носом в волосы. — Он очень красивый. 

— Надеюсь, его ты не потеряешь.

Кихён уже дарил ему браслет, еще когда они учились в колледже, но Хосок благополучно проебал его. Оставил, даже не представляя где именно, и ему потом было очень стыдно, он долго не мог сказать Кихёну, пока тот сам не заметил. 

— Нет, — горячо заверяет он. — И тебя, надеюсь, тоже. Ты ведь больше не собираешься от меня бегать? 

— Я подумаю, — Кихён щелкает его по носу. — Ну, и? А мой подарок где?

— Я тут подумал… может, тебе не понравится, ты же знаешь, я не умею выбирать подарки…

— Началось. 

Хосок достает из шкафа коробку. 

— С Днем рождения поздравлять как-то поздновато, поэтому вот. 

Кихён молча разворачивает упаковку, не обращая внимания на его сомнения. 

— Надо же, — смеется он, рассматривая подарок. — Под себя выбирал?

— Иди ты!

— Да постой, мне все нравится, — Кихён хватает его за руку. — Классные фильтры, серьезно.

— Я хотел подарить что-нибудь полезное. Больше не буду. 

— У тебя получилось. Спасибо.

Кихён коротко целует его в губы, чем Хосок незамедлительно пользуется, превращая поцелуй в долгий, медленный и возбуждающий, пока не приходит в себя, обнаружив, что они уже в кресле, Кихён на его коленях, и у него самого очень выразительно оттопыриваются шорты. 

— Ты в курсе, сколько времени вообще? Какое счастье, что завтра, точнее, сегодня суббота, а не понедельник, — шепчет Кихён, укладываясь на его плече. — Спать?

— Не получится, — Хосок берет его руку и опускает на свой член. — Сам с ним договаривайся, ты же хотел. 

Где-то рядом радостно тявкает Щенок. Он еще не понял, какая жизнь его ожидает с этими двумя идиотами.


End file.
